Gravity
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, sometimes we are too blind to see them till it's too late. What if it takes a year to see them clearly though? Hopefully, when pulled together again, Naruto can make up the ones he made with Sasuke. NaruSasu, AU
1. Clouds

**Alright, I'm going to try for a multi-chapter story, and hopefully it'll work out cuz it's my first time... So cut me some slack if some chaps are short at first and i make adjustments *sweatdrop*. This is a school themed story, and personally i think it's a tad strange, and eventually it'll get just really 'why the hell is this happening?'... i think. But i hope its not too confusing and shallow for anyone's taste, so please let me know what you think! ^-^**

Gravity

Like a million clear bullets,

Falling at the speed of sound,

To quench the thirst of this earth,

And cleanse it with its purity,

Its true shape illuminated,

By a flash of untainted light,

A crash following,

Shuddering even the strongest heart,

Drenched in that warm liquid,

Without even a thought,

To drown in your sorrows,

And find the dark,

But even in your bleak sanctuary,

A warm smile finds your lips,

To know there is someone by you,

At your side,

Protecting your heart

* * *

**Clouds**

It was strangely warm, yet somehow that wasn't enough to fill the emptiness, that aching feeling that lingered in Naruto's heart. All those years that had treated him so horribly, being so alone, had left him this way. He stared down at the sheets of math before him, none of it making any sense to him.

A dark haired boy pointed to the paper, repeating each step diligently. Every word that he heard was quickly forgotten. He never wanted to hear them in the first place. This was forced upon him since his grades had plummeted even more, which he thought was impossible seeing as they were already incredibly low. It growing late, all he wanted to do was go to sleep, it was Friday after all.

The other boy wrote something as he looked back to his own papers then returned back to him. He sat close as his dark eyes searched the blue ones that stared so blankly beyond the white sheets. Naruto couldn't understand why the old hag and his teacher had picked this person of all people.

Uchiha Sasuke was nothing below a genius. He was handsome, popular, wealthy, everything a person could ask for. Of all people, it had to be him, someone he envied. How he wanted to just punch him in his pretty face.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked staring at him.

"I'm…fine…" Naruto breathed awkwardly.

Sasuke watched him fidget under his worried gaze, and collected his papers together, rising to his feet. "It's getting late, so I'll go. Do you understand this any better?"

"Yeah, I think so…" the blond stared at the daunting unanswered problems.

"Alright, if you need to ask something you have my number now." The dark haired student walked to the door of the small apartment. Turning the handle, he paused. "And you don't have to call just for homework… If you ever need to talk to someone…I'll answer."

Naruto watched Sasuke's form disappear behind the door with widened eyes. He wondered why he was suddenly being so nice. Either way he wanted little to do with him, hoping maybe he'll give up on him soon, like everyone else. Maybe if he acted rude towards him it'll discourage him.

As he changed into his night clothes, the thought of the Sasuke being kind to him continued to bother his mind. In a way, yet reluctant in his head, for a brief moment he was glad someone saw the pain in his eyes. However, Naruto didn't think that could be very true, no one could really understand him. It wasn't like that bastard had suffered the same pain as him; he wouldn't know how it feels to be hated by everyone, exiled. Even if he barely knew the guy, Sasuke had nothing to worry about now even if his past did have some kind of hold on him or not.

What a surprise that it was raining the next morning. The skies were covered in grey, puddles rippling to the light drizzle. This made Naruto only return back to his bed.

So much for trying to find an escape from sitting home…

A knock at the door made him rise from under the warmth of his covers. Who the hell could come on this early Saturday afternoon? Not Jiraiya, he was in another town at the moment for work, not that he stayed here anyhow. Jiraiya was his legal guardian, but working to keep the boy in school was even more important than actually living there with him. Wasn't that guardians where supposed to do, guard and guide? You can't do that if you're not there….

On the other hand it could be the principle again. The big bosomed blonde he referred to as an old hag would sometimes stop by when he was in trouble. This week he hadn't done anything, so perhaps she was here for Jiraiya like that one time. They had known each other since they were young and Naruto had sensed some kind of spark between them, which might be why she puts up with him. Though in addition she said she was looking out for him too, so maybe it's more of her own will than first thought.

Another knock came, but harder, making Naruto get to his feet and open the door rather unwillingly. Suddenly, his day was mentally shot down as he saw that same ass of a person standing before him with a typical listless expression.

"What are you doing here?" He seethed dimly. Today he didn't want to put up with anyone.

"We're supposed to work more remember?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I told you that yesterday."

"It's the weekend," Naruto spat simply as he tried to close the door as payback for putting on that caring act last night. His attempt failed as the other boy pushed the door back with his hand.

"Naruto," the raven growled to some extent as he wedged himself between the wood and the frame. "You have to get your grades up, if you don't they won't be able to keep you around much longer."

At this Naruto stopped pushing and glared at the other. "I don't care."

"What?"

"Look, you're wasting your time. Just save yourself the trouble and go."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief, "What are you talking about? You can't just give up…"

"Might as well, better than suffering through it. I know I'm just going to fail, so just go." The tanner boy walked back to his bed and sat down.

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke let his arms fall to his sides before removing and hanging up his thin sweater. "Listen, I'll help you, even if it's more than needed."

Sapphire eyes looked up slightly stunned but he still held his mouth in a line with annoyance.

"Come on. Let's get some of this out of the way…" The raven said softly as he put his bag to the table and kneeled to the rug that covered the cold floor. Naruto watched him for a moment, taken aback as to why the boy would help him.

Hesitantly he went to sit across from him, picking his bag up along the way. The least he could do is get some of the mounds of homework out of the way, even though there were still plenty of other late assignments to be done and that it was hopeless…

For about an hour Sasuke helped with some work for history, mostly simple questions about the text. Then after having him read a short passage from a story he had him write a short report about it. He watched as he currently read it over. The raven's lashes fanned over his cheeks with each blink as he leaned onto one hand, his onyx eyes skimming over each word. He bit his lip and looked out the large window instead. He didn't want to see the look on his face when he read how bad it was.

It was still cloudy, the wind blowing the bare branches of trees. Ever since he was young he could never decide between loathing the rain and loving it. The clouds and gloominess made anyone feel a bit down, but he always liked the way it felt on his skin. Like the clear tears of heaven were falling on him, crying with him and showing the hurt that could never be truly expressed.

Once in awhile he'd walk in the rain, not caring if he got wet, or sick, which was probably why he hadn't shown to school a few of many times. The smell was so enticing; the feeling was too hard to forget. Even now, Naruto hoped it rained again tonight so he could get out of the house and the let the cold numb him from the anger that ate his conscience.

"This isn't bad," Sasuke voiced the opposite of his fear. The blond turned to him, "There are a few errors, but this should be fine as is even if you left it."

Naruto only blinked to him, his face appearing tired with his mind still on the rain. The pale boy across him looked down unsurely, pursing his lips as he shuffled through papers. He shivered, his slightly exposed arms prickling with bumps. It was always drafty in Naruto's apartment, even when it wasn't as cold as it is today. He felt only a little bad for not offering a cup of something hot like tea as the boy got up and took his jacket.

"Well, maybe that's enough for today," he grabbed his things. "I'll let you rest tomorrow."

Before the boy made it to the door Naruto quickly got to his feet, "Why?" The Uchiha turned to him questionably. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Help those who need it, right?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, there has to be a reason." The blond boiled, he still didn't want his help, not just at the cost of his pride either. "What, are they paying you? Do you get extra credit?"

"I don't need either of those things, they asked me and I was the only one willing…" Sasuke paused and glanced downwards with a hint of remorse in his eyes. "I need to go."

Naruto's eyes never left the spot where the other had stood even when he was gone, wanting to bore a hole through it. Trying to think it over he paced over to the door only to slam his fists and curse under his breath slumping his forehead to it. Slowly he sank to his knees to let out an exasperated breath.

**So that's the first chap., short I know...The poem is a foreshadowing in which in the end it'll make sense. ;) In short it's about Naruto having trust issues and such because of being hated and alone like in the anime/manga. What do you think will happen when the tudoring continues with Sasu ne? Reviews would be much liked as well! *grin***


	2. Longing

**Here's a second chapter! Well again it's short but forgive me, im still working on it and once it gets longer so will the chapters. I've only gotten a little response so far but let me know how you like it. Enjoy ^^**

**Longing**

Before he knew it Naruto was sitting in class. Knowing that that bastard was coming again tonight only made him despise the day more. Instead of listening to the teacher he looked out the window. The storms had stopped but there were still large grey clouds hovering to block out the sun every now and then.

The rest of the day had passed on the same way and sluggishly he walked home, but paused as a little girl that was being picked on by boys was shoved to the ground. She whimpered and tears gathered in her eyes as he walked up to her. Her hazel eyes looked up with surprise as the blond gave her a tan hand and helped her up. The girl stared at him, something close to confusion and fear in those large pools of brown, and as her mother called to her she quickly ran away without so much as a thank you. Naruto didn't let a glare or even a frown fall to his face, he was much to use to this.

It was always like this, no one understood him, and no one cared. He was treated like a plague by almost everyone because the cruel gossip that had spread like a virus in the small town. All because of rumors of being a gang members son, the mystery of his birth and its worth, things he didn't know. They thought he was dangerous, and his delinquent behavior as a child only proved that. However, his actions had only been a cry for attention, help, love, but things never go the way as wished. Konoha didn't listen.

A monotone voice coated lightly with concern broke him out of his apathetic stare, "Naruto?"

With a harsh bitterness in his eyes he turned to Sasuke. The raven's expression warped to somewhat taken back by the look, but once the boy turned with a nod in the other direction, he followed.

There was still nothing said even as the two boys sat to the table to take out the various things needed to narrow down the accumulated homework. Once the list of things that needed to be accomplished was read off, Naruto started to silently read from a large textbook, his head down and rested on a palm, golden locks hiding most of his worn face. Sasuke watched him for a moment, a look of indifference yet wonder filling his gaze before returning to his own papers.

For what felt like eternity to the blond, he worked with little help from the other. When he handed him another sheet that he forced himself to do, Naruto leaned back against his bed with a heavy sigh. The faster he just pushed through this the faster it'll hopefully end. His tired eyes lingered around the room as it appeared darker than the last time he'd looked, and then his vision faded as Sasuke checked off things.

_Where am I? I feel so numb, and cold. Oh, it's raining, and I'm outside. All the other kids are going inside with their parents, surely to sit by a warm fire to drink tea and laugh. Now my heart hurts and I feel a terrible shiver run through me. Perhaps I should have stayed at the orphanage tonight, but I can't help but to always run away. I can hear their laughs, everyone's; they don't know I'm there, or here, at all or ever will. It kills me, and that pain is only embraced by the sting of droplets pelting my face. _

_I hear footsteps and a familiar pale face appears from the fog. Suddenly I don't feel so small anymore, but all the aches in me only increase knowing that his presence will only taunt me more. Sure enough he stalks over to me, his face out of view. I can't move and soon I'm shoved to the ground like so many times before. _

_He looks down at me, a smirk curled on his lips, he knows he's above me and I know it too. Still not able to move he sinks down with his knees to either side of my waist and wraps slender fingers around my neck. His long, black hair falls around his flawless face, piercing coal eyes shining from beneath. _

_Why it's him I don't know, and oddly enough I want him to hit me. I want to feel the pain of being beaten up because I know it so well, better than this thumping in my chest. The boys grip tightens and he raises his fist, strange how my dreams can go the way I want them to. There's a sound I can't hear as all goes silent. Blood seeps from my nose, and all I can do is nothing even as his face draws so close…._

With jolt Naruto's eyes snapped open, wild and lost. Taking slow breaths his vision focused to the grey room finding that he had fallen asleep for no more than an hour. There was a blanket loosely wrapped around him and Sasuke was gone. Staying still his dream faded from his conscience a bit, but for some reason a small, sad smile came naturally to his lips from the comfort of the warmth of the material around him.

A few days pass by similar to this, the skies still grey with overcast but withholding the frequent storms temporarily. However, the heavy tension fades somewhat even as the clouds break momentarily for a short shower. With the sudden downpour the two boys run the slippery walkways to Naruto's doorstep. The blonde's foot slides across the ground and tries to balance. Not able to stop, Sasuke promptly collides into him, slipping as well, bodies soon tumbling down to their bottoms. With a hiss blue eyes open and blink to others who soon stare's back.

Then gradually, a coy smirk grows rises on Naruto's lips and he starts to laugh. He isn't sure why, but the whole situation, the way the Uchiha looked, was just so amusing.

They had been with each other a lot lately; maybe he was getting use to the company...

His sides hurt from not having laughed in so long but shortly Sasuke's expression softens and he too gives a small chuckle.

Without realizing he was letting his barriers down Naruto stands and gives the other a hand up. Even though he does realize it was a sign of giving in, being polite in return, he knew it was inevitable. After all, on the inside, he did have a heart. He looks at him with astonishment in his deep black spheres, almost like the little girl had, but before this made the boy falter Sasuke takes his hand with a warm, faint smile.

"Good," Sasuke read over the answers and looked to the check list, a flicker in his vision. "Look, Naruto, you're almost done with what you have to do."

Both pleased and shocked Naruto perked up taking the list, "Really?" Seeing it was true he giggled, finally he was getting somewhere. Could it be because of Sasuke?

"Our work isn't done yet dobe," Sasuke mused teasingly.

Forgetting his own self and becoming astray in the boys oddly content gaze Naruto beamed. "Let's get it done then!"

The moon started to rise in the sky as they toiled late for the second time. As a yawn was heard over the scratches of a pencil Sasuke raised his attention from reading his book. "It's late. You don't have to finish all of it. We still have time."

"I guess," Naruto sighed and looked up with some thought. "You must think I'm stupid, huh?"

"Actually, most of your answers were right," was replied matter-of-factly. "You just act like a usuratonkachi."

The blond snorted with an arched brow, "Couldn't just leave it as a compliment?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"An ass," he smirked. As Sasuke gave him a deathly glare his stomach growled. "Hey… are you hungry?"

Gathering his things the raven looked attentively to him, "Yeah."

"It's about dinner time, wanna get something to eat?" He stood with a stretch, pulling his arms behind his head.

Getting to his feet there was a bit of a blush that colored the boys alabaster cheeks that was horribly hidden as he looked off somewhere else, "Sure."

"I mean it's the least I can do right?" Naruto hummed, starting his way towards the door, the other boy's eyes holding a strange look at the sudden change in him, but soon tagged along.

**Aw Naru's letting him in without noticing it...:) I should be able to update this fairly frequently so if you like just shout it man! XP And trust me when i say there's alot more to the story than this... It WILL morph into something more scandalous...;D**


	3. Promise

**Woot for chapter 3! :flails arms: I hope your liking it so far, I managed to make this chap. slightly longer but I'm devideing the story into parts that make sense and don't end at some random point, not particulary by each scene but once the story gets flowing they'll hopefully get longer... **

**And just a little note: this is one of my favorite chaps so far! ^^ You'll know why soon...**

**Another note: there is some language in this part and i dont own Naruto (duh!)~ tehe**

**Promise**

They walked the wet pavement of the sidewalks, the air cool yet tolerable. The hush of the city was almost reassuring, and the gentle wind was refreshing in comparison to the stillness of indoors. With his hands deep in his pockets Naruto strolled with Sasuke close by, both their faces neither upset nor extremely happy. Eventually they made it to a restaurant and sauntered in to quickly find a seat.

With a tap of his fingers to the table the Naruto perked up, "Hey, is it alright you're out so late?"

Focusing on the other Sasuke breathed, "Its fine."

"Are you sure? I mean… won't your parents be worried?" Naruto peered into those shadowed spheres that seemed to withhold so much.

His eyes softened with a sorrowful gleam, dropping to his pale hands that fiddled together before him. "I'm sure I won't be missed…."

Staring at him Naruto drew his lips back and swallowed, but before he got to say anything a waitress showed with a cheery smile. They looked to the girl wearing the pink dress and apron uniform as she asked what they would like to drink, setting menus before them.

"Hmm, lemonade, please," the blue eyed teen chirped to the pretty waitress.

"Water," the other said dully with barely a glance.

As the waitress walked away Naruto picked up a menu. "How boring, I have money, you're at least going to order food right?"

"Yes, I just don't like sweets like you," the raven huffed taking the other list of options, glaring at it somewhat, "Dobe."

"Ne, be grateful I'm buying you anything," he showed his own glower but smiled as he looked to all the possible entrées, "teme."

After a short while they ordered their food, sitting in a nice silence while looking out the window to the passing cars. Rather quickly, since they had both gotten soup, a steaming bowl was set before both of them. Glancing up Sasuke watched as Naruto beamed licking his lips, eagerly breaking apart his chopsticks. He smiled inwardly to himself, never seeing this side of the boy.

The bill came and Naruto sighed as he took out his wallet from his back pocket. Setting the money aside he crossed his arms over the table with a pleased exhale to his now full stomach. With that they left and started heading back.

As they began crossing the street they somehow started talking about the stupid girls that chased so blindly after Sasuke. The dark haired boy snickered about it, looking back to the other as they went along through the damp, darkening night aura. Sensing an oncoming car Naruto suddenly gripped the boy's shirt, yanking him back, "Whoa!" He watched as the car sped by so close to where the other might have been standing. "Speeding asshole," he scoffed letting go of the material.

His alarmed look wearing away, Sasuke trailed after the grumbling teen as they scurried more quickly across to safety. "You… pulled me out of the way," he stumbled off with a disbelieving tone as they stood under a small tree on the sidewalk.

"Huh?" Naruto turned, the moon evading from the rolling clouds, "Of course I did, you don't think I'd let you get hit do you?"

"No, it's just… Why has your attitude towards me changed?" The skeptic boy rubbed his arm shyly but tried to play it off, looking into blue orbs that were bright even in the shadowy evening.

"I guess… I've gotten comfortable with you," Naruto put his hand to his chin, thinking thoughtfully with a tap of his finger to a pink lip. "I mean, you _are_ helping me, the least I can do is return the favor. Besides when…"

The raven quirked a brow as the boy stopped, tan hand falling as his eyes flashed and lowered. "When…?"

It took till now to fully realize, to remember what had happened so long ago. Naruto stared at the young Uchiha whose eyes glowed so beautifully in the moonlight, astounded at how somewhat familiar everything that has happened this past week or so was. He gave a smile, but it was bittersweet. "You don't remember… do you?"

_Children played in the fresh and warm air of the day, the sun shining down on them with the brightness that was surely in their eyes and hearts. They laughed and ran in circles, chasing another. Some climbed on the playground slides and such as some others sat around playing with sand or toys, but one sat far from all of them. One lonely little blond haired boy sat on a swing that hung from a large tree, distant in every way from all that was happening around him. _

_No one wanted to play with him; he knew it all too well. He'd tried and tried, but it was feeble. In order to protect himself from anymore rejection, he sat by himself and tried to feel happy for the kids who were having fun, staring at the ground as he swayed so slowly back and forth. _

_A yellow butterfly flew past him, and he watched it flutter close to his round face making him pull away slightly in a cute manner. It went towards the other children, floating high above their heads and towards the gate where two boys came in._

_The blond watched as the taller boy with long hair gave a gentle smile to the younger one who looked to all the children playing with a bashful expression. He turned towards the older boy as he talked to him, receiving a poke to his head and a tender push to come into the school yard. As the graceful yellow insect came to him he reacted the same way the other boy had, but soon gave a timid smile and followed it. _

_It flapped its vivid wings that were edged elegantly with black back towards the tree, raising and falling like on a gust of wind. The little raven followed it, hands held behind his back and a soft, yet curious sparkle in his dark eyes. He pursued the tiny creature as it went up and disappeared around the trunk. _

_When the boy came around, under the shade of leafs he stopped when he spotted someone. The blond gave a minute, almost silent gasp and hid his face behind his hands that were tight around one of the ropes. Going rigid, the other gulped and looked like he was trying to gather some courage as he pressed his fingertips together. Sensing the discomfort the tanner of the boys pulled his leg over the seat, sitting on it correctly and stood up with one hand still on a rope. _

"_D-do… Do you want to use the swing?" He asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't scare the shy child away. _

_His cheeks flushed, the raven gave a quick nod and stalked over to plop down onto the seat. Thinking the boy wouldn't want him around the tan child felt good that they hadn't avoided him and started to walk away, even though he wasn't sure where else in the yard he could go. _

"_Don't you want to push me?" A soft voice made him turn back to an adorable pout that turned to a kind, knowing look. "Brother said it's always better to swing with someone else."_

_Like the butterfly, the young blonde's heart fluttered in his chest and it showed through his bright smile, resembling the sun. As he lifted the wooden plank the best his slim arms could he was joyful that someone wanted to be near him. Even if the child only wanted him to push him and never talk to him again, or shoved him to the ground after, he'd grin just for this. _

_Once his arms grew tired and the swing slowed, the pale boy dragged his small foot against the long grass and got to both feet, looking to at the other with content large eyes of a playful cat. "Now it's your turn."_

_Hesitantly, the blue eyed one raised each leg over the board and put his bottom to it. As the other went around him, he turned with a bit of fear in his ocean-like orbs. "Y-you're not gonna push me to the ground and hurt me are you?"_

_Tilting his head so that long inky locks brushed his cheeks the boy said honestly, "No, I'm gonna push the swing so you go high in the air."_

"_Do you promise?" He held out his bronzed chubby fingers, hope in his azure spheres. _

_The raven gave a smirk, taking the appendages with two of his own, "Promise."_

_Like that they played, the once totally ignored child flying high above the one who had made his first promise with him. The wind blew through his golden spikes and again he felt like the butterfly, free. He gave a warm laugh, "Higher!"_

_And he did go up farther above the ground, so far he could see just beyond the yard, the distant, very tops of trees and clear sky greeting him each time he came up. The raven haired boy below him smiled at the enjoyment they were having, and the blond finally came to a slow stop. _

_They faced another, still gleaming, but before anything was said the bell that signaled the start of school rang and they quickly went to where the teacher came out to greet them. The lonely child didn't see the other the rest of the day, but he knew he'd get to see him again soon._

_With the sun even brighter than the day before the boy sat on the swing like he always had, but this time he was waiting for someone. He waited and waited, watching the gate for the one who'd he had so much fun with. His heart jumped when he saw the dark haired boy and soon he smiled as they started walking to him. As they came closer to the tree another young male with short brown hair ran up to him, asking him to join in a game. _

_Pointing towards the tree his paler companion said he was going to swing with him. The blond felt worry come over him as the unknown male looked at him with a fearful look that soon turned malicious. His worst horror came true as the other told the raven that no one should play with him and that he was bad._

_Dark eyes shot back towards the one on the swing, a look of confusion in them, but before he could think of refusing the brunette took his hand and pulled him away. Those eyes glanced back over his shoulder as he hesitantly went further and further away._

_Alone, the neglected boy watched the two distancing bodies. He bit his lip and looked to the grass that still had the tracks of feet from yesterday in it. Just like everyone else, the only one who played with him left, turned his back and betrayed him. Fighting back tears he clutched the ropes with his hands hard. _

_After that he never saw the boy come to him again and soon ignored the other completely, so much so he forgot he even existed. _

_Not even the butterfly was seen, or felt, again._

Sasuke stared at the male in front of him. "Was there something in the noodles you ate? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

The other teen gave a soft chuckle, yet one that was sorrowful. "It's nothing, let's get back before it starts raining again."

Even though he felt at a complete loss he started strolling along with the blond who hummed a little tune to himself.

"You sure you want to go home by yourself so late at night?" Naruto asked with some concern written unnoticeably into his calm voice.

"What are you my brother? I'll be fine," the raven retorted pulling his bag further onto his shoulder as he took a step back from the front door.

"Alright, see ya," the tanner male sighed.

Only getting a few feet away Sasuke twisted toward the doorway before it closed all the way "Oh, and Naruto?" That face poked out from behind the wood, brows raised in curiosity, "Thanks."

Naruto watched as the raven gave a slight wave and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Then he slowly closed the door with a click.

Once again he stood just outside the school, waiting for his new found tutor. He sighed, gripping the strap of his book bag. That bastard always took his time, but he didn't hold anything against him really, they were really close to getting all his missing homework done. All that was really left was math, to his dismay, and he'd be caught up, even though his grades wouldn't be perfect A's like Sasuke. Damn, that ass had everything, but why was he so ungrateful about it? He acted like he didn't care, he was always so indifferent and distant about, well, everything.

At that thought Naruto snickered and switched his weight to his other foot. Sasuke did act a bit different around him though, maybe he was getting to the Uchiha as much as that jerk was getting to him. Then again…those memories came back to his mind-

"Hey Uzumaki, what the hell we tell you about hanging 'round here?" A scruffy, tall boy with sandy hair ambled cockily over to him with a sick smirk. Naruto glared to the student as his two companions came up behind him with the same disgusting sneers.

"You can get your panties out of a bunch Jiro 'cause I'm only waiting for someone," he scoffed crossing his arms.

The one by the name of Jiro gritted his teeth, "I never liked your attitude runt. Don't you see you're not wanted? Whoever your waiting for probably left," he laughed maniacally, "'must have been on something pretty severe to associate with you."

"Whatever," Naruto growled, "I'm in no mood to deal with your punk ass. I'll be off your _turf _in a moment, so just wait."

Jiro took a heavy step frontward, "What'd you call me?" He lunged forward and grabbed the boys white collar. "'Got some balls to get smart with me tramp, you want your ass beat don't you?"

Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust, he hated being called such vicious, degrading names, but he didn't want to always fight. He wanted to show some dignity for once.

"Naruto!" all four boys looked to Sasuke as his quick steps slowed to the scene.

"Get out of here Uchiha, don't want to have to break your pretty face," Jiro spat as one of his partners went to hold the raven back.

A male with long, red hair to his shoulders crept up to Sasuke while he was distracted. Grabbing his arm tightly and standing behind him, his face was close to a pale ear as his other hand patted a rather feminine side. "Yeah, he sure is pretty. Heh…"

Sasuke let out a stiff groan as his arms were pinned behind him as the brunette holding Naruto chuckled.

"I love the way you fuck with people. Don't rape this one though, he's got an older brother," Jiro returned his attention to the snarling boy in his grasp.

"Sasuke…" the blond grumbled griping the hand that held him up on his toes. "Fucking bastards…"

"Look at you, still talking shit even when you're about to get beat," Jiro snorted.

"Yeah, but you know what?" Naruto raised his head to look into narrowed green eyes, his own half held and seeming red. The intimidator raised a brow but soon let out a howl of pain as a tan fist connected with his cheek, a mocking retort coming with it, "I don't give up easily!"

As the bully stumbled back, the red-head pushed Sasuke back onto the ground, making him grunt out in contact with the hard pavement. Naruto rushed to him, twisting his back to swing his leg high into the air, kicking the attacker directly into the face in one swift movement and sending him to the ground. The last guy stormed over with roar of hollow threats, but he dodged his punch, grabbing his shoulders and sending his knee directly to his groin fluidly.

Sasuke raised himself to his elbows, peering through long lashes to see his tutee glance at him with concern momentarily. However, that brief distraction left Naruto open for Jiro to ram into him. He tumbled to the ground as the bullies quickly surrounded him with a barrage of kicks and punches. There was nothing that could have been really done before a teacher finally ran over and broke them apart.

As the three others were ordered to the principal's office, Sasuke hurried over to a hunched over body. "Are you really that dumb?" He scorned, but the soft glint in his black orbs said otherwise.

Naruto chuckled dryly, clutching onto his surely broken rib, his dulled cerulean spheres gazing to the grey ground, drops of red falling from his lip to leave dots on the bleakness. "I guess so."

**Awz, it was so much fun writing that flashback XD However, as of right now I'm currently questioning myself on my ability as a writer, compared to others Im really not that great... So with that i really wish to know what you think, if you get it or if anyones confused, it would help my morale and give me the confidence to keep going. And don't worry too much, updating will be moderatly fast :)**


	4. Sparks

**Things are gonna start happening~! I finally got this one to be longer! Just a warning, things are gonna get complicated... XP well, at least by the end... uh, just a little... So anyhow! Keep up with the great reviews and enjoy! **

**Sparks**

How infuriating the hospital was, all you could ever do was sit there, lying in the plain bed, in a simple room, filled with cold, blinking machines. Outside the continuous cloud coverage rolled through to hide rays of sunlight, and Naruto wondered when all these rainstorms would finally pass, not that he really cared if they did or not. This wasn't the worst part, though. What was worse was that Jiraiya would start talking any minute, which would surely be nothing along the lines of praise and understanding.

"I can't believe this," were the first words that were huffed out. He knew it was going to start this way…

Jiraiya sat in the grey chair beside the bed as the beaten student stared out towards the window, both of them wearing a mix between a scowl and a frown. "What happened to controlling yourself?"

Gripping at the blanket that covered him the blond clenched his teeth. He wasn't always like this; he could remember being so cheerful all the time, having such wondrous times with his caretaker before he started working so much. However, no matter what had happened, the loneliness and rejection would have gotten to him regardless of whether the old man was there. Things just take time to really sink in.

"Naruto," that scruffy voice rumbled its way into his ears, "I thought you weren't going to fight anymore."

Finally Naruto turned his still narrowed eyes to the man. "Trust me, I wasn't, but then that damn Jiro came and started shit…" He thought about including how Sasuke got into the mix but decided to leave him out of it, what you don't know can't hurt you, or in this case be used against you.

"Watch your mouth brat," Jiraiya snarled. "I leave for two weeks and come back with you like this?"

"It doesn't matter, I've got my grades up aren't you at least gonna praise me on that?"

Running a large hand through thick white hair the older man sighed. "Yes, I'm glad you at least listened to me and Tsunade on that…" He looked back to the boy with dark aged eyes, scanning the few bandages that poked out from his hospital gown. "Well, you might need to do a bit more catching up now. The doctor said you should be in here a few days, a week the most with that broken rib."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, fisting more fabric. More catching up… wasn't he finally so close to being at that hypothetical finish line?

As he glanced towards the clock on the wall Jiraiya raised up from his seat with a slight groan. "You should be all good since I filled out all the paperwork. The trip is nearly over; there are just a few more things to tie up. Take care of yourself in the meantime alright Naruto?"

"Hey…" Naruto breathed softly, unintentionally changing the subject, "Would you of come… even if you didn't have to fill out any forms?"

There was a slight pause, the long, white haired guardian staring at the lost azure eyes that even though always appeared so angry was filled with just as much sadness. Putting a lukewarm hand to the boy's shoulder he let his lips curl up a bit. "Of course, you _are_ my son."

Turning to those now warm coal eyes Naruto gave a weak smile. This man, even if he wasn't always there, he was all he really had. Just as his adopter started walking away he opened his mouth again, "When did you say you were coming back?"

Taking the cool handle of the door into his peachy colored hand Jiraiya gave an overly cocky smirk. "Well! Depending how many ladies stop me in my tracks I would think no more than another week or so!" Then with a laugh he said a quick goodbye and left.

There was the old pervert he knew, but Naruto only rolled his eyes and returned himself to the window where there were patches of normal sky every now and then. All he could think about was how much homework he'd be missing. He prayed his injuries would heal quickly, because more long days of constant work would surely be torment. Or maybe he was just unnerved by the thought of having to deal with the emotions that went with dealing with Sasuke…

Life is always one step forward and two back isn't it? This was perhaps the story of Naruto's life, and right now that's what he was so raging pissed about. At last when he gets out of that damn hospital after four days he gets to school and they shovel the pounds of homework on. Not only that but he'd missed two quizzes and a test. Of course, no one brought him any of it while he was gone, and he guessed by the way the old hag had looked so fiercely at him the day of the fight it was payment for what he'd done. Why did school have to be so much harder than it had to be? Oh that's right, because everything was that way for him…

Not caring whether or not Sasuke was coming and not waiting outside school whatsoever, he stormed home, his mind racing with the same thoughts. It was so unfair, he was getting so sick of always having to struggle, and the more he thought about it the further he buried himself in utter loathing of- hell, the very planet itself. He could have sworn he heard his name called a few times but it didn't really occur to him till he had to stop and started opening his front door.

"Naruto," a familiar voice panted. Sasuke's quick pace slowed to a stop next to him, but was given no attention. "Hey, didn't you hear me? I called you at least five times…"

The student gave the raven a deadly glare, his door flinging open harshly. He defiantly wasn't in the mood to talk to the bastard, with the way he'd make him feel so upset one minute then so oddly content the next, and how he couldn't even remember the day he'd turned his back on him. Nope, defiantly not him, he had a feeling he just might wring his thin neck.

Sasuke gave a questioning look to him as he stalked forward, quickly trailing him before the door was swung shut, "Naruto?"

"What?" The blonde's tone came out harsher than expected, "Why are you here- I'm not up for any _studying, _got it?"

"Look, I know you got slammed with a lot," the Uchiha took a courageous step closer to the fuming boy, "but with some patience we can do it, I'll still help you…"

"Whatever, you just don't get it," he turned away.

Biting his lip Sasuke reached to touch him, sympathy filling his eyes, "We can-"

A tan hand quickly wrapped around a pale wrist, tightening enough to leave marks. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Nuh-" A spark of pain went through the other as he gasped silently and stepped back.

"You don't know anything!"Naruto seethed through his teeth, pushing the other forcefully onto the bed to get his point across, the feeling of control overtaking him. Under his heavier body the smaller boy was easily pinned as he straddled him. "Even if I waited a thousand years for things to work out it wouldn't make a difference!"

Now he was holding both of Sasuke's arms down, making him look directly at him. He peered down at the male, brows furrowed as torn, ink-like orbs tried to reach for him, the real him.

"No matter how much I try and try… it always ends the same! I'll always fail…" He took his frustrations out more, his shoulders slumping down.

Sasuke's mouth opened as if to say something but drew into a straight line. The body above him trembled slightly as some of the built up energy left him. Then he searched the cerulean eyes that were still so troubled, the feeling of their bodies pressing slightly making the air feel heavy.

With a small sigh Naruto faced the boy again to soon glower at him with some confusion. "Why are you blushing?"

"What?" The raven's face turned a bit pinker.

"You're as immature as a child aren't you?" Naruto snickered crookedly.

"You should be talking," Sasuke mumbled, constricting his lids in irritation as always.

Like that the blond grumbled again, pushing the other's hands harder against the bed, "Shut up, I should beat the hell out of you."

Arching his neck up the other merely growled in response, at the same time never losing eye contact.

Their faces were closer than before; Naruto could feel each breath against his face, then as he watched those lips move again time seemed to freeze. It took sheer moments from threatening the boy to all words stopped by their lips covering another. From the flicker in the others expression it came off as something of an accident at first, but Naruto quickly went rigid to the tender feeling as Sasuke rose somewhat against the touch, his lashes fluttering before slowly pulling away. It happened it mere seconds, just the faintest kiss, but it definitely happened.

And this is where the confusion starts.

With a violent jerk Naruto sat up, his eyes piercing as his hand swiped across his mouth with disgust. "You're sick." '

Masking all emotion he crawled off the bed and strode over to the door. "I'm going for a walk," he gritted out lowly, taking and turning the metal knob rather harshly.

"But… It's raining again," Sasuke managed lightly, sounding as if afraid to speak. He was sitting up on the now roughed up bedding, his own hair looking messy and his eyes distraught with uncertainty as he stared at the other's back. Unconsciously, he fumbled with the material beneath him out of anxiety, reddened wrists evident.

"I know," Naruto all but whispered, just standing in the entranceway for a moment before closing the door behind him gently.

No, it wasn't coming down terribly bad outside, but after several minutes the figure strolling through the nearly empty streets was surely drenched. There was a rumble in the distance, a brief flash of light in response that lit up the bottoms of the puffy clouds. The worst part of the storm was further away making this only the edge of it, but nevertheless it rained well and long enough to create puddles, filling any crevasse whether it was on a houses roof or a crack in the ground.

Droplets calming to a mere mist the boy walking came to an eased halt beside a bench, turning to it and sitting with a sigh. He rubbed through the soaked golden locks atop his head, beads of water flying off in little sparkles. Naruto let his hands fall between his knees, hunched over and resting on his elbows, never lifting his vision from the shimmering, grey walkway.

Everything was so mixed up; it seemed like he was in some crazed dream-like universe where he's the target of pandemonium. It could all be just his imagination, but his mind definitely couldn't have been playing tricks on him when Sasuke kissed him, because he would have never thought that in a million years. His mind rushed with so many questions when it happened all he could come up with, more out of habit than anything, was to immediately become enraged, and even now his head was in a haze from it all.

For probably the hundredth time since he'd left his tutor all alone in his apartment he groaned. All this, he really hated it, more than anything he hated not knowing what to do. There was so much already on his shoulders and now that he has some kind of relationship with someone it was turning out this way. The thought that perhaps he should have never let Sasuke get close entered his mind.

If he would have never let his guard down things wouldn't have turned out this way, then they wouldn't have any sort of companionship and nothing would have happened then. Yes, it would have been much better that way, he deserved to be alone. That's the way things were and Sasuke was trying to change that, he was trying to change the inevitable. What gave him of all people the right?

Standing Naruto exhaled like all the weight of his body powered his lungs, tucking his numbing hands into his pockets to seek the tiny amount of warmth there. With slow steps he started his way back, shivering as his damp clothes began to cling to his skin. It wasn't always such a great idea to run around in the rain, but, hell, he never really cared he thought again.

Letting why exactly that was slip from his thoughts he nearly sighed again when he could make out the top of his house. He didn't even come close to any conclusion of what to do, and if Sasuke was still there who knew what was to be done. This only made him sink into himself more, slouching slightly as he came up to the familiar entrance of his home. Suddenly as he glanced up to the sky and the darkness around him he noticed how late it was, so there might be some chance he left.

Silence greeted him as his cold body met the warmer air of the apartment. As his eyes dilated to the shadows he scanned the large room, sensing vacancy. Blue irises transfixing on the large window across from him, he thought how empty his home normally was. It was a very open floor plan with one large room that doubled as both a bedroom and a dining room with some space to spare. The kitchen was off to the far right tucked away somewhat by a short wall with the bathroom right next to it, the only area closed in. Enough for just him, that's how it'd been for a few years now since Jiraiya was constantly gone.

At that he closed his eyes, trying to remember the soothing feeling and reassurance of his caretaker's presence. That old pervert had always had just the perfect way of teaching him and caring for him in just the right mixture as to never come off too strong.

_'Now, Naruto, if you ever want to get with a girl you treat her like you would me.'_

_A younger, shorter Naruto tried to hold back a laugh, "Ch'…"_

_'No- with respect!' Jiraiya lunged at the boy, 'Ugh! I'll wring your little neck one of these days I swear you little snot!'_

_Laughter was all that escaped the blond._

Naruto smiled inwardly at the brief flashback and turned right to fetch a towel. In the bathroom he dried his hair and changed into warm cloths, too lazy to even try to shower, plus it'd be the weekend anyhow. On top of that he knew he wasn't going to fall asleep very fast anytime soon with the occurrences of the day. All he wanted was to just at least create a wonderful heat in a mountain of covers and lay down.

Sleepily and dully he shuffled over to his bed propped against far left wall to sit on the edge, but the sight he saw stopped all movement.

Sasuke was still there, lying in his bed slumbering quietly. From the looks of it he'd barely moved, just so barely curled up, clothes and all, in a peaceful, careless manner. Naruto guessed he must of just fallen asleep waiting for him, but most other thoughts fleeted him as he couldn't take his eyes off the soft appearance of the raven. With some hesitation he finally nudged him a few times, waking him easily as those dark orbs slid open into slits.

"What are you still doing here?" His voice was calm and hushed as if to not fully wake the boy, but was breathed out bitterly. "Don't you have a prestigious family to get to?"

Even with his unkind words Sasuke just blinked. "No, they're too busy to notice or care," he said throatily, turning his head and licking his chapped lips. "They're going out of town tomorrow anyhow…."

Watching as his eyes closed again Naruto opened his mouth to say something but let it go as he realized the boy had already nodded off, swallowing thickly still pondering what to do. He was too tired to fight or talk, though, even if something did urge him to apologize, but he found no reason to do so any longer. Instead, he pulled the blanket over them and plopped down onto the pillow, which was all he remembered because the next moment he was sound asleep.

For once the next morning it was somewhat brighter than the past few. The sun was able to just peek out, but it was always hopeless, the springs grey hold on the sky was just too strong, making the light dull and white. Most of it filtered through the window and reached Naruto's closed lids, the brightness strong enough to make him tighten them before blinking his blue eyes open. With a soft grunt he turned his head away, the radiance much too bright for his vision used to the darkness of slumber.

Again he lifted his lashes seeing a pale face resting next to him, brows slightly furrowing from the agitation of the bed or possibly from his dream, but they evened back into an unabashedly pleased expression. Still fairly amazed by the very opposite attitude of the raven as he slept Naruto raised himself up and against his will got out of bed.

He trudged to the bathroom, once inside pulling off his clothes and turning on the faucet in the bathtub. Rubbing his arm as the water heated up his skin felt cool and almost dry, yet there was a cold sweat around his hairline that bothered him. Thinking it was rather odd he brushed it off and turned the showerhead on.

Once in the steady, hot streams of water he was able to relax. He had to think of how he was going to approach things again. Surely everything would only get more fucked up if he didn't think things through. However, it was so strange the way he felt once he'd woken up, like once he'd opened his eyes he felt so tense. Naruto felt a headache coming on, there was too much to think of, too many feelings running through him that he couldn't name. So instead he just told himself not let it all get to him, just go with what he was faced with like Jiraiya had once said and with the steaminess he started to unwind, or tried to.

Sasuke sat cross legged on the bed, appearing to not have woken to long ago with his clothes fixed but hair still astray, although it didn't really seem so because of its natural, spiky aspects. He paid no attention when Naruto first walked in, only blinking and staring on blankly.

As he rubbed a towel through his wet hair with a loose pair of pants that hung low on his waist the blond looked onto him listlessly, "So… What, are you living here now?"

Sadly, thinking really wasn't his forte.

At last giving his full attention to the boy as he searched for a shirt Sasuke snickered with his typical arrogance, "Never." He folded his arms over his firm chest, by no means a big morning person like the other. "Like I said, my parents are out of town at the moment."

Putting his arms through two short sleeves and pulling the grey shirt over his head the other student arched a brow, "Don't you have a brother or something?"

Running long, slender fingers through silky, black strands the Uchiha exhaled, closing his eyes. "He's been busy with his 'friends'. Besides, he hasn't been himself lately…" He lifted his head as Naruto stepped before him as if to study his words more closely. "So I'll just stay here if you don't mind, I don't have much else of a choice if I don't want to sit in the house."

"Fine, it makes sense since you'd probably come tonight anyhow to finish all the crap I got piled up," Naruto placed a hand to his hip, remembering how much he had to do, again. "Let's get whatever you need after we eat then."

He could have said no, but he knew now it was useless trying to tell him not to help. Still, he didn't understand why, he just guessed the guy was determined to do it.

Damn, his suspicions were right; the bastard had a huge house. Naruto stood outside the lovely abode that must be a mansion, tapping his foot, arms folded, and trying to keep from gritting his teeth. Of course he was aggravated, who wouldn't be with what was going through his head? That seemed to be his downfall, whenever he did such things he was short with most people, and that seemed to be all of the time since no one was there to comfort him. Jiraiya aided him whenever he sulked, eased his mind with his wise words whenever needed. We know why that wasn't happening…

Eyeing the home, he looked through the tall black, metal fence that surrounded the compound. It was a home nice really, a lush garden and trim grass. There were multiple cherry trees that would defiantly bloom beautifully once it got warm enough, and a quite little pond off to the side that would be nice to lounge by. Once the weather gets better the manor would look picture perfect, yet somehow he sensed something gloomy about it, like it was just as empty as his own house.

Naruto's ears perked as he heard some laughter and noise, shifting his weight for probably the third time. Sasuke was sure taking his time, again. Then he came striding out from the large front door, nearly slamming it. When he opened the gate the blond watched him quizzically, spotting a burning look in his obsidian spheres beneath his lengthy bangs. However, when he was about to speak the raven kept walking in the direction in which they had to go, leaving Naruto to glare at his back.

On their way there they hadn't said anything, and although Sasuke seemed more distant than usual now he knew something was wrong. The Uchiha stopped, waiting for Naruto to catch up, but as he did so their interest was shifted to the gate hearing quite chatter and footsteps.

A group of young men a few years older than the two students came onto the walkway. They all wore dark clothes and their other aspects reflected that, even the expressions on some of their faces seemed to scream rebellious and wicked things. Naruto stared as the men went past, one chuckling in their direction, murmuring something about a little Uchiha, and the others looking just uninterested.

One man that looked similar to Sasuke with long, black hair glanced back at them, giving a cold narrow of his eyes at Naruto before turning and continuing on. This made the male shiver a little; was that his brother? The blond saw Sasuke ball his hand into a fist around the strap of his bag more tightly, and for the maybe the first time he felt rather uneasy about the boy.

"Come on," he finally breathed heatedly, pulling his bag over his shoulder as the group disappeared out of sight. Pressing his lips, Naruto decided not to say anything, something he found himself doing a lot lately most likely to keep from exploding, as they started their way back to his apartment.

Things were going to get more complicated. He could feel it deep in his gut, a heavy, dreary feeling that almost made him stop. As he glanced to the other it pulled, there was defiantly more on the horizon, and he had a feeling it was a long ways to go.

**First kisses aren't always perfect, ah, but how tantalizing they are. Since this one is longer this is all i have as of now so the next update won't be very fast, espeacially if its going to be anywhere as long as this... ^^; heh. After this things should start whirling, at least in my mind... Lots of love and review! X3**


	5. Deception

**Oh geez look, another chapter! This is where things get a bit fuzzy, and i know Naruto's really not anything like himself but on the inside he is so cut me some slack for being a little uh original... God, but don't kill me for the way it's going to go, let it work out and questions will soon be answered, hopefully :sweats:**

**Anyways, enjoy the smut and so on and so forth XP**

**Deception**

There was definitely a storm hovering over Sasuke's head, even as they situated themselves in Naruto's home it made the air feel thick with a strange swarm-like pressure. This in the end only aggravated the blond more, if he was going to be like that then maybe he should have stayed in his fantastic mansion.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" He blurted, making the Uchiha peer over his shoulder coldly.

"Nothing, mind your own business," came the clipped words. Then he turned as he carried on with busying himself, or at least pretending to.

Pulling at his already thin patience Naruto bit his lip, but it wasn't enough to keep in his remark. "Well don't we have a split personality? So kind one moment, but a real asshole the next, or perhaps that's just the real you, ne?"

He saw the raven's shoulders visibly shake to that as he twisted towards him with a burning glare. "Shut up, you don't know anything about me. You should consider yourself lucky I'm so nice to you."

What was the rich brat's problem? Suddenly he'd turned so foul on him, like he got his period… Not only that, but was insulting him, and even though it fueled his temper he couldn't help but wonder what else the little shit had to say.

"Oh, _lucky_? Far from it, if you haven't noticed, I never _asked_ for your help in the first place, so you can use that said 'kindness' and get that stick out of your ass," he antagonized.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, obviously having a short fuse as well. An infamously evil smirk cocked across his face. "Well, perhaps if you weren't so resentful and sat around waiting for pity love then maybe I wouldn't be here right now, right loser?"

His face quickly changing from that of interest in the challenge of a verbal spar to a scowl paired with piercing cerulean eyes Naruto clenched his jaw so hard it hurt. He knew he said that to him on purpose just to shoot him down. Just something about how the Uchiha had said it though, the high and mightiness, and to his dismay how it was probably the harsh truth, made his whole body nearly tremble with something akin to fury. He had a feeling no one else would be able to that either, because Sasuke was always a special exception.

For the longest time he could remember the bastard always having a chip on his shoulder, as if he was too good for everyone else. This led Naruto to believe that that day on the swing was just the beginning of said arrogance, which made him secretly hate the student to some extent. Over time even as that memory faded to the far recesses of his mind that dislike wavered. Naruto would feel somewhat sympathetic for the boy whenever he walked alone or was just being a loner, but most other times he snorted with annoyance at how the Uchiha would turn down girls with his nose in the air. When they'd started studying he didn't really think Sasuke changed, but without noticing he let his guard down and let what he thought, and still thinks, has to be portrayed kindheartedness get to him.

Frankly he should of known better, being nice never got him anything, it only leads nowhere into more pains.

Sasuke had everything Naruto could want, and he knew it, even had the audacity to act like it was nothing, take it for granted, to not only him but everyone. All that only powered him up to take action. So again, attempting restrain himself wasn't enough to stop him from practically reaching across the room and grabbing the boy by the throat.

Indeed, at that moment he snapped.

He had always been violent when pushed to, more from emotion than anything. It was something he almost couldn't avoid, like a demon that possessed him. Even so he felt no regret as a yelp came out as he shoved him aggressively to the closest thing he could, the bed. Each movement so fast it felt like nothing but a blur to both of them.

Pale hands gripped Naruto's wrists, anxiously trying to release his tight hold. His dark eyes were frantic in the tussle but still held a withheld anger all the same. Finally after a long struggle the blond let go, leaving Sasuke panting. Yet he continued to try and push the heavier male off him, grunting at the failing effort.

"Get the fuck off me!" The raven demanded shaking his head and vigorously striving to get his body free of the boy atop him by moving his waist. Their bodies rubbed harshly against another in the jostling, making a hindered groan escape the bottom teen. However, Naruto only held him down roughly again, his lean frame nearly sitting just below the others stomach with each knee secure against his sides.

Naruto wasn't trying to hurt the bastard at all really, maybe just scare him a little in order to get his point across. What that was, of course, he exactly wasn't sure. Further pushing down on him he stared into confused pools of black, his own gaze so strong like it could penetrate the other. He tried to say everything he could with that intimidating stare, his azure eyes ever sharp. This was because at that moment, for some reason, as he caught his breath, all words and explanations for his rage fleeted him.

Just like last time Sasuke's cheeks started to color a soft pink. Why was he like this? The boy had always acted so strange towards him. Sometimes kind, sometimes rude, and remembering the other day puzzled Naruto more. The Uchiha's face relaxed a bit more seeing as there was no more to the assault, but soon his brows furrow as the blond shifts his weight on him.

Seeing this Naruto watched his face closely, the spark in his eyes to the contact. Upon noticing the observation of the other Sasuke took in a sharp breath and looked away, attempting to hide the flush on his cheeks.

"Sasuke," the tutee leaned forward, voice low and daring. "What is it exactly that you want?"

There was a brief pause, "Wha-what?"

"You heard me," the tan teen sat up to more visually intake the boy, feeling something rub against his thigh. He looked down, the other fidgeting some as he spotted the bulge in the raven's pants.

In a second it hit Naruto, his lips quirking into a smirk. Hunching over again and reaching down he patted the hidden erection. "What's this?" He cooed with a sneer as Sasuke's eyes grew large. To torture him more he grinded down on him a bit, a muffled groan caught in the tutor's throat. "Hm, what do you want?"

"Don't-"Sasuke stuttered, shame evident in his expression from what the contact from the fight had caused. Again he shifted, but cursed under his breath that it only made things worse.

A low chuckle rumbled in Naruto's chest, this could be interesting. Another shuddered breath came from below him and he continued to smirk, liking how he could make the student like this. Not only that but it would be nice to make the raven suffer a little. He moved again, his body flush to the others.

"N-Naruto…stop," it was just that mutter to make him mentally decide.

"You want me to fuck you don't you?" Naruto growled mockingly, licking his dry lips.

Sasuke stiffened, gawking at him, shocked and unable to go against what his body wanted. "…Naru-"

With a roll of his eyes the blond grumbled, then spit out dauntingly, perhaps because he already knew the answer somehow. "Just say it-!"

Trembling, the pale boy shut his eyes tight, shaking his head as if to try and force the feelings rushing through him away. His heart thudded in his chest, blood pumping fast. Soon he huffed out, "Yes…"

Naruto gave a wicked, crocked grin again. Oh yes, he was going to claim him. Like a fox and its prey. He could find some satisfaction in this. It wasn't like virginity was a big deal to men anyhow, and the look on Sasuke's face told it all. The bastard definitely wanted it.

Reaching down he unzipped and loosened his pants, then went down to undo the buttons of Sasuke's shirt. The pale tutor didn't move, seeming frozen and lost within his own stupor. Something in the far back of Naruto's mind told him to stop, the part that was the real him yelled to never do such a thing. However, he was too much in his own haze to give a damn. He found himself in the new side of him that had been developing all this time, one that was only selfish.

Creamy, heated flesh shivered beneath his touch as he ran tan hands up the thin boy's now exposed, firm chest. Taking a deep breath he gripped the dark pants, as well as the material beneath them, around the agile waist and swiftly stripped them away. An audible gasp was heard as he looked over the deliciously petite boy.

As he surveyed Sasuke kept his face held away, lids closed with a pink hue to his face that in contrast made him look all the more attractive. He squirmed and withheld his legs as not to show what lied between them as though embarrassed. This only made Naruto's lips curl up even more mischievously.

Sliding the hand that was still placed on a steadily heaving stomach he brushed a thumb over a rosy peak.

"Nuh…" Sasuke bit back, at the mercy of the now fiddling fingers. The blond rubbed the nub more till it became stiff.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" Only receiving another grunt he leaned down and began suckling the nipple quickly turning it red. Once getting the snuffled pleased and discomforted sounds he wanted, he smiled against the skin. Carefully as to not be immediately detected he slipped his hand down and between a warm crevasse.

"Ah!" The raven choked as a finger worked its way into him. Naruto pushed further, widening the tight puckered hole by adding another digit. Sasuke wriggled against him, yearning for them to go deeper.

"I wish you could see the look on your face, so needy," the tan student teased moving his fingers a bit more before removing them. Glimmering onyx orbs were fixed on him as he rose to his knees to let out his own awaiting organ. Bending back down over the other he guided himself to the quivering entrance, slowly pushing in.

"Na-ru-to….!" The tutor moaned as he was stretched even more by the larger girth.

"Ngh…" Naruto grimaced as slender hands gripped viciously at his shoulders, inhaling labouredly, "It's really tight…"

His companion's face was that of agony while pushed past a ring of muscle. Settling momentarily as the other grew accustomed to the feeling Naruto soon started a rhythmic pace, scrunching his nose as he rocked his waist, sliding in and out of the moistening place. As the tempo picked up so did the noises that came from them as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck. Soon he hooked the nimble legs over his shoulders, further thrusting into the insanely hot insides of the teen.

"Ah-! Hah- Ahn… Na-"

Never had he felt anything like this, so outright amazing. Even though he never thought he'd experience it so early, nor with a guy, Sasuke nonetheless, it was as though he was leaving his body. It was like finding his own nirvana where there is no such thing as pain, and by how the other dug his heels into his back for more, he surely had the same thought.

"F-faster…!" Sasuke murmured through his cries of pleasure.

Burying his face against the half naked student's neck Naruto lifted the body against him, clutching onto moving hips in a guttural moan. Then finally after several more ruthless thrusts Sasuke released everything between their stomachs, clear fluid spurting onto his stomach and dirtying the blonde's shirt. At the same time he did the unthinkable and craned his neck up to give Naruto a passionate kiss, latter of who only fell into it for a brief few wondrous moments before time sped up again. With another grunt he quickly found the same relinquish, rapidly filling the other with all he was worth, milking his orgasm till the bitter end.

Dust settled, and semen set into the sheets that covered the bed. Outside once again it was just lucid enough to see the shadowy indigo sky, just the faintest beams of moonlight making the room glow. A creek broke into the silence, throaty winces rumbling from the disheveled tan body that rose.

With a few blinks Naruto suddenly realized that somehow after their little activity he'd crashed right after, even though it was still quite early in the evening. His legs ached to some extent and the sweat, amongst the other white residue, dried to his still covered flesh was a rather uncomfortable feeling. Although, what he saw when he looked over was all the more worry worthy.

Indeed Sasuke lay close by, blissfully sleeping away on his back. One hand was near his face, and his partially nude form was just covered by his untidy shirt in the right areas as to still draw the eye to them, teasing very lewd thoughts. Naruto felt a pang of remorse in his chest, no matter how stressed out his mind had been he still couldn't believe what he did. Besides that that the bastard even allowed it, talk about being hard to read.

Rubbing his face he sat up and arched his back, a pop crackling out. Beside him Sasuke turned his head, pursing his lips as he visibly shivered, alabaster skin prickling.

Naruto sighed, to unsure to think, too tired to try otherwise, and covered them both as he plopped back down to the still warm pillow.

At first the next days passed rather awkwardly, but most ended the in the same way as the day of the first… incident. It turns out that one day was just the start of what quickly became a strange relationship, the one after it having stared at another in silence till Sasuke allowed Naruto to push him down and take him on the floor. Suddenly Naruto couldn't keep his hands off him, and in return the raven couldn't resist. With just the smallest touch the boy would crumble and soon wherever they were in the blonde's home that's where they fell to the grip of desire.

However, that was just what it was, just plain carnal desire. It became a frequent occurrence whether it was the first thing thought of or not, it just happened, and it became something like a game. Sasuke only managed to escape it a few times by leaving early. He seemed, not scared, but reluctant to be so vulnerable so often. Yet when the Uchiha was in his grasp it broke that shell the boy always had up around everyone, he'd cry out like all the world was ending, and this made Naruto all the more willing to dirty his hands to torture him with the fact.

Deep down the tutee did know it was rather immoral with what they were doing. Though, it felt too good to stop. Once he'd started the charade he couldn't avoid the feeling of need in his loins to the pretty face that, even with the way he was treating him, still came over and tutored him. It was just another stab to his heart every time they finally released and floated up to cloud nine that Sasuke would kiss him so fervently.

Something about that he really didn't like, it wasn't that he hated it, it was just the fact that he did so just at that time because he knew he wouldn't have any other chance to. The problem was: why would he want to kiss him?

He hoped each anxious day that passed he would get closer to that answer, but nothing became any clearer, they only got buried deeper into the new rut they had created. A very tiring, uneasy, lustful rut…

Until one of those days the awareness of what was occurring started to really kick in.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed, back against the wall, looking to nothing in particular even as he read from a book while the other came from the bathroom. They had just finished doing whatever was necessary to complete for that day, although now there wasn't much to do at all. They were oblivious to this, however, because of the said strained relationship they were ever adapting to.

A notorious grin came across Naruto's face, and he stalked over to the listless student in soundless steps. As soon as his knee moved onto the bed Sasuke's expression swiftly turned worried, his dark eyes dilating as he looked up and bit his lip. This made the tutee's lips turn just a bit more as he pushed the book to the side.

"Sasuke…"He growled softly, putting a tan hand to a firm chest, pulling down on the collared school shirt to feel the smooth dermis there. As he felt the racing heartbeat beneath, he leaned closer. "You look so frazzled now, and I just got over here."

The pale teen inhaled, pressing back against the wall as if to get away, but of course it was futile. Naruto hummed and undid a few buttons, uncovering more milky flesh, then ran his hand down to an even more tempting area.

"Naruto…" His voiced sounded, layered with everything that lured the boy for more, yet still had an undertone that wished for this to be nothing but a dream. The sound of a zipper came then a hindered moan as bronzed fingers wrapped around hardening skin.

Those long black lashes fanned over the high cheek bones that tinted to a perfect hue, while Naruto worked his hand, ever content with the reaction. Though, he toiled to receive more by placing his mouth to the prominent collarbone before him. He bit down hearing a grounded whimper but continued to both stroke with his hand and leave marks upon Sasuke all the at the same time.

That's when the door opened.

The two froze, time freezing just as blue spheres gradually made it over to the door. There before the opening was the old man, Jiraiya. Naruto put on a face of annoyed indifference as he zipped the ravens dark pants back up, thankful that his body was large enough to cover anything else that might have been seen that would of otherwise lead to an even more chaotic mess. He rolled to sit beside Sasuke, who then gracefully got up and collected his things to go in somewhat of a hurry.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Holding his bag against to his chest he paced towards the entryway but came to cautious halt when Jiraiya gave a strange look.

Sasuke's eyes flashed when he spoke, "Uchiha?" Swallowing and giving a fast nod he walked out in the typical dignified style, most of it intact anyhow.

The wood floor worked as a good distraction as the door was closed. Footsteps, they felt dreary now as the man came closer, crossing his arms over a husky torso.

No, this wasn't good at all, how much had he seen?

"Mind telling me what that was?" Jiraiya inquired in a surprisingly calm voice, peering down at the student with dark prudent eyes.

"He's the one who's been tutoring me," Naruto dragged, only bringing up his vision to see most of the outsized room, but still avoiding the other all together.

"Naruto," that voice was stern now, meaning this was serious, in other words he'd have to look up. Leisurely he did so, azure orbs meeting hardened coal ones. That couldn't be good…  
"I hope you haven't gotten yourself into something you can't handle."

"What's… that supposed to mean?" The young male raised his brows, not knowing what to think of the indication.

"You can decide that on your own, you're getting to that age where you can deal with your own issues." Jiraiya shuffled across the floor towards the window, practically dropping the subject. With a sigh he went to the small desk of to the right of it and began rummaging through papers. Naruto watched him with still bewildered and uncertain eyes. "As for me, I'm only here momentarily to pick up some things. Turns out I'll be gone longer than first expected, they always have to be difficult."

An old lamp was switched on making cones of unflattering light spew out. It gave the large, open room a cozy feel in contrast to the darkening sky that was illuminated with the sunset that had long since started fading at the intrusion of the man, although the sun had began to stay out longer due to the season. As Jiraiya sat in the wooden, rickety chair before the desk Naruto got up, his body strangely heavy.

He went into the kitchen and began heating a kettle he'd filled with water for tea. Glancing back to his guardian he wondered if what he stumbled upon led him to believe something was happening. Jiraiya could always read him so easily, he'd always knew if anything was up or if the boy had gone and pulled some kind of prank. What would he think of him using Sasuke like that? Speaking of whom, how did he know him?

Once a cup was filled nearly to the brim with the calming, hot liquid Naruto carefully brought the beverage over to the table. Setting it down and getting a courteous thank you he watched as the man took a slow sip. Perhaps it was just the light but there seemed to be more wrinkles under those eyes than the last time he'd seen.

"You look tired," he said gently, starting to feel a bit fatigued too for some reason.

"Ah," Jiraiya set the cup aside, beginning to search for things again. "Been working hard my boy, have to feed you and keep you in school." Naruto could only frown to the useless feeling he felt to the words. Looking up as if sensing it the man gave a kind smile, a glitter in his dark eyes. "No worries though! This is only temporary, someday things will pick up and we won't have to be stuck in a small house with my work so far away."

He took the cup back into his hands, warming them as the colored drink rippled. "Hopefully soon too, I wanna be around more next year." Staring at the faint reflection in the tea his expression fell again. "Think about it Naruto, you're going to be a man then, it'll be your last year of school."

"Hey old man, don't get too soft on me there," the blond patted his back with a chuckle. "I'm not gonna disappear." As Jiraiya gave his own hearty little laugh, he grinned to him right back, one acted so well you would never guess he was forcing it. He couldn't let it show how much turmoil was really in him around the man. For him he had to show that everything was alright, he couldn't let the disorder within his mind leak out in any way because he didn't want to do that to him. His happiness was Jiraiya's, and as hard as it is he has to fake it to some degree for his sake.

Muttered curses were heard as the guardian looked through drawers for the one thing he'd yet to find. With a small shout of victory having found the sought out sheet he shoved the couple folders and papers into a case, long white hair held in a ponytail falling over his shoulder as he hunched down. Standing he smiled a placed a large hand to Naruto's head.

"Patience is a man's virtue!"

"Sure," the boy gave a quirked brow as the man quickly finished his tea. Then as he walked to the door and opened it he paused then turned back, lips suddenly held back into a line.

"Be careful alright?" Those words were more solemn than Naruto would have liked, but he gave a nod all the same.

That felt pretty bad- having to deal with that guilt on top of everything else made his chest feel tight, made him feel like just collapsing to his knees. Jiraiya did so much for him, when he first adopted him he stopped traveling to take care of him. Then when he lost the job he first had a few years ago, he quickly searched for a new one so that they could at least stay in Konoha. He later got a second house so he could be closer to work; the one which he was going to now, although it was smaller. On top of that Naruto knew if he knew what he was doing that he'd be disappointed in him.

It was just something he was going to have to deal with for now, though. Even if anything he felt so much worse he knew all things come to an end eventually.

Turning off the lamp to collect what he could of himself in the black comfort of sleep he mumbled to himself, "Patience huh?"

**Don't attack me! :hides: It's not rape, he wanted it so dont go there... I wont apologize. Ha, Jiraiya was kinda bi-polar, and there will be other characters coming in soon too so get excited! So what's gonna go down with this new relationship they got going? (Smex! XD) I'll try to do the next part as fast as i can, but i have strange internet so i wont be able to upload it till the middle of the month... Dumb i know:rubs temples: I LIVE for REVIEWS so pweeze tell me anything~! **


	6. Astray

**Yes, I'm still alive and haven't given up on any of this yet. Although, I must say I'm having serious doubts with my stories, mostly my past ones that are on here at least. I have to stop comparing mine to others though, in so I won't be like those who don't finish what they start. Also, I'm trying to take a more... professional (?) approach to my writing, I have grown a lot and I wish to show all of what I can do. So please enjoy, and thanks to any of you who stuck around^^**

* * *

**Astray**

Of course it was raining again, it was spring, but it was only a light drizzle that gently made everything damp, almost refreshed from the last few drier days. Fog was gathering on the window, creeping up from the corners like frost, its white appearance familiar in some ways. The drafty pane shook a bit to a gust a wind, but inside it was definitely warm to Naruto.

His hand gripped stiff yet such silky ink locks, drawing more air into his lungs. With heavy, darkened blue irises that were similar in glassy appearance as the window he watched the clear, rapidly falling streaks outside, his mind in nothing but a haze. God what Sasuke was doing felt good, each lick so precisely in the right spot, so cautious yet lethal, so gritty yet had a tinge of something that was unnamable. He couldn't help but to try and push up into the warm cavern that engulfed him, sending such immense waves of delight all throughout the sun-kissed body.

Sasuke grunted at the reflex, gripping harder onto hips to keep them in place with one hand, the other running up the shaft of the length as he proceeded in taking into his mouth. A swipe over the sensitive slit almost sending him over, Naruto pushed him away by his shoulders.

"That's good," he ordered with a huff, looking to a flushed face as the boy licked his lips and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, making another ripple go through him. As he silently pushed him onto his back Naruto bit his lip to the familiarity of the past week or so. If that's what it even was, he wasn't sure…

The days have started to blend. School doesn't even feel like the problem anymore. He knew they were working themselves into a habit, not an extremely terrible one, but a bad one at that. Something felt so off, even those few times Sasuke seemed to beg, with his eyes really, to just jump into his lap. It picked at the back of his brain, but nothing could extinguish the burn in his loins, the need when things became intimate. Every time it took away any agonizing thought. Pain wasn't there, only pure bliss that radiated and exploded in him, that took him away from life and all its lies. That's what it was for him, a getaway from everything.

Bracing his hips to Sasuke's now exposed ass, he hooked still half covered legs over his shoulders, anxious to clear his wary mind. Dipping down he tormented Sasuke with nips and bites to the strip of skin that showed from his undone shirt as he guided himself into the already prepared entrance that was just as eager. He'd learned only recently that sticking a finger or two into Sasuke first with a bit of saliva helped so that the student didn't walk around so painfully, or more noticeably, afterward, and it saved a little chafing on Naruto's part too. He then lingered over the tutor's lips, daring him for a kiss because he knew that's what Sasuke wanted, but pulled away wickedly when his suggestion was tempted and began his rampage of the lithe body.

This was the best way, rough and merciless was the only way of their little game. Because it was a reminder that it was nothing but a good fuck. _Nothing but._

If he had the morale to smoke Naruto would do it right now, anything to relieve some of the skin-crawling, restlessness he usually feels. Sitting in nothing but pants on the edge of the bed he found little amusement or satisfaction in staring at the floor. His mind always felt in a whirl lately, he just couldn't place it. Sighing again he ran a hand through his messy hair, behind him Sasuke, who typically carelessly stayed the night lately, raised up with a groan.

Naruto's stomach let out a terribly loud grumble and he groggily got up. He disappeared in the kitchen, beginning his search for food. However he came to the daunting conclusion as he closed the refrigerator door that there wasn't a damn thing, hardly an edible crumb to eat.

"Damn it," he growled standing in the opening that was the entryway to the kitchen, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "There's nothing to eat, and Jiraiya hasn't sent me any money."

"Isn't he supposed to send some every week?" Sasuke said softly, tiredly at that, from the edge of the bed as he made an attempt at fixing his hair.

"Yeah, but he didn't send any last week either. Must've spent it on alcohol or something, wouldn't surprise me. He's done it before."

As the blond sighed heavily and tried to rub his hunger pains away fruitlessly, black eyes considered him for a long time.

Naruto noticed though, and he gave a quizzical expression that temporarily overrode the impassive-on-the-verge-of-a-scowl one that his problems thrived off of. Stalking over he wondered if Sasuke was giving him that _look _again, as rare as they occurred, or that he caught them.

The thought that he might want him like that made his pants feel just a bit tighter, but why when he didn't really like his 'tutor' like that? Sure he deemed him a friend, to the least, since he did take the time to help him after all, but it was surely nothing more than that. Plus the sex matter had nothing to do with such feelings. It wasn't anything more to him than masturbation, only with someone else. At least that's the only thing he could come up with that could even label it.

After all that's how that first time was. The more he thought of it, it had been strange and sudden. Really, could such heavy, withheld feelings be the cause of such actions? However on the other hand he'd never really thought of anything sexual with anyone before, even some of the curvy girls at school. That was no reason to relieve himself with Sasuke, though.

Still, he couldn't help the possibilities behind those eyes when the Uchiha did look at him like that.

Before he could reach his hand out to the student he spoke up unsurely. "Um, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked with his hands now loose at his sides. What had he been _thinking?_

"If you need food," Sasuke kept his face as straight as possible, but the nervous way he glanced to the floor gave him away. "Maybe you should come with me when I leave to go home later."

A smirk came to the blonde's lips as he stared down the loose, partially opened shirt that covered pale skin. Neither did he miss the morning bump in his tutor's pants. Again, his mind went to fog. "Hm, I don't like the way you didn't question that. Strike one, try again _Sasuke._"

Often Naruto was rude and demanding in these reoccurring situations. He loses sight of the fact he doesn't really like the thought of doing the things he does, but that part of him has been shrouded in years of self-torment and loneliness, like caked on mud so thick no light can get through. He becomes askew in the power he has, in the anger welled up in him and the potential of the willing, pliant, rather lovely, Sasuke.

Sasuke quirks a fine brow as he leaned back a bit to see the bare-chested male more easily. "What? Don't be stupid, you know what I-"

A button was easily undone as Naruto bent forward with the same intimidating, alluring tone. "Strike two."

Stammering some Sasuke opened and closed his mouth a few times before drawing it into a thin line. "Would you like to stay at my house for awhile?"

Plopping down beside the annoyed male, Naruto laid back on the bed with his legs over the side. "Sure, I'm starving."

Shaking his head Sasuke sighed, "Dobe."

"Three!" A large hand came up and pulled the boy back, a yelp coming from him as he was manhandled and a warm body hovered over him. Naruto only breathed deviously, "Time to get rid of some morning-wood no?"

A snicker came from the overtaken boy even as his face colored to the slightest. Then the golden head above him dipped down, hung to hide his features as their clothed erections were abruptly grinded together. A gasp sounded from Sasuke as a hiss rippled through Naruto, each forgetting about anything other than the throbbing of need…

xXx

"Aren't your parents going to think it's weird that you're bringing me over and I'm there all of a sudden?" Naruto asked wholeheartedly as they walked down the wide walkway leading to the concealed Uchiha estate. He didn't notice before how it seemed tucked away into the trees even though the street was a few steps away. "You can't tell me they won't get upset that some kid is staying…"

"It'll be fine. My father's gone at the moment and won't be back till later next week. As for my mother, she's so kind she'll love the chance to have a guest while she's not working today." Sasuke said dully, hands nonchalantly in his pockets as the long black fence started moving past the side of their peripheral vision. "I wouldn't be too worried."

"If you say so," Naruto tugged his bag higher onto his shoulder and looked on blandly to the walkway ahead of him. However this was a feigned attitude, his thoughts were on other things.

He wondered how they could act as though the other unmentionable things they do never happen. They never say anything about it outside of when it's happening. Then when it's over all that's there is that heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach saddled with either the resentful tension that's slowly killing him or a silence that leads to said tension.

Either way, it wasn't right.

As the large gate clunked shut heftily behind them he was brought out of the worry-worthy thoughts. Upon closer inspection the yard was actually even more beautiful close up. There were fresh shoots springing up everywhere, a bright contrast to the still dull spots of grass from the previous colder months. The house itself, once he was on the porch, maybe wasn't as huge as originally thought, but the empty aura it gave off felt even stronger before even being inside.

On the inside the appearance was cozy and inviting, stark to the initial vibes it gave off. It had an old-fashioned feel with the dark wood floors and architecture. Envious Naruto was, but he was pleased he'd be not only fed but perfectly warm for a night or two.

"Sasuke is that you?" A feminine voice sounded from the long hallway, footsteps following.

Said person soon stepped before the two students with an airy presence about her. She smiled to Sasuke who stood closer, "Welcome home dear." Then she raised her brows when her eyes fell upon the blond, lips still pulled up. "And who might this be?"

"This is Naruto, who've I've been with so much lately." Sasuke said simply as he gestured to his left.

The woman took in the lean boy with her large dark eyes, puckering her lips thoughtfully. "He's the one you've been tutoring?" As her son gave a small nod she smiled again sweetly. "Well it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too uh… Uchiha-san?" Naruto fumbled as he gave a curt bow. Damn, his manners were rusty.

"Oh no, no, call me Mikoto," she waved her hand and scrunched her face brightly.

"We'll be doing some important studying so it won't be a problem if he stays with us the weekend?" Sasuke cut into her inward chuckles.

Mikoto held her hands together with arms stretched downward. "Not at all! I love having guests. You can stay as long as you wish honey."

"Wow, thanks," Naruto perked at the generosity noting how alike Sasuke looked to his mother. She had a similar long face and porcelain skin. Mikoto's dark hair was long, down to her mid-back, and her eyes were the same color too, just larger and cheerier than her sons. Overall she was really a charming woman.

Stepping closer to the younger Uchiha she kept with her chipper voice. "Now Sasuke, be sure to show our guest around." Their nearly replica eyes both glanced to Naruto who was momentarily distracted by a painting on the wall. "He's so cute," she whispered loudly.

Shaking his head Sasuke started down the hall, Naruto, who'd switched his attention back to them at the comment, quickly followed him. With speculating eyes he gazed over the interior of the large home.

They came to a door at the far end and wondered inside. No surprise it was alike to the rest of the décor, fairly roomy for a bedroom though.

"This is your room?" Naruto looked around as Sasuke dropped his school bag.

"Yeah," he made with changing his clothes. Not staring was impossible with the way his abdomens stretched as the wrinkled white shirt was yanked over his head. Yes cerulean eyes unknowingly did not blink.

"I'm staying in here? There isn't a guest room? I mean this place _is_ huge…"

Sasuke pulled a dark blue sweater over his mop of inky hair, and undid his school pants. "No, my mother wanted her own office to work at home from, and since no one really visits we used the guest room."

What's up with the dignified reference to his parents? Naruto watched thoughtfully, trying to attune to his new surroundings, as the boy walked to a low dresser on the far right of the room. Drawing a pair of black pants from it he took his current pants off and slipped the clean ones on, shockingly casual, tight, and fitting in the right spots. Come to think of it, Naruto had yet to see him in everyday clothing, save for the handful of times he brought a change of a shirt with him.

"So what's so bad about your parents? Your mom's really nice," he trailed off as Sasuke tossed the dirty clothing in the small hamper beside the door which was cracked open. There was a moment where there was nothing said as Sasuke pulled his eyes towards him blandly, knowingly, as if to say: _isn't it obvious yet?_

Then both their interests focused on the door as Mikoto's still chirpy voice started talking noisily to someone who was presumed to be on the phone seeing as no other voice responded to her words. Her tone seemed even more joyful.

"Oh yes he's been visiting lately. I swear he never ceases to amaze me, he's already excelling in the classes he's taking." She paused and started again as if to answer a comment or question. "I am very proud of him…You think he should go into the same business as Fugaku?"

There was a hearty laugh before more banter. "No, no, they haven't butted heads in awhile. I'm sure he won't go in that direction anyhow seeing as he's busy with his own things…" Her voice got lower as she started walking farther away from hearing distance. "You know, I get so worried about…."

Sasuke stood in the same spot stiffly as she faded, eyes lowered as he quietly shut the door. His voice was masked and low. "My brother was always the best. He'd skipped two grades, mastered the piano, the violin… did everything. Even though he doesn't live here anymore, he's the center of attention for my family."

A twisting had started in Naruto's stomach in response to the meaning of Sasuke said. It made sense. It was now clear why the guy was so distant, why he hadn't noticed immediately was unknown. What was most intriguing was that Sasuke had confided that in _him_ of all people. That thought made the knot in his gut tighten, leaving him to stand there as if speechless, but perhaps that was alright because he didn't think Sasuke would want to talk anymore than that about it. After all, the guy never said much more than that all at once.

Somehow he'd only managed to look away shamefully, an awkward air falling over them. There was a shuffling sound of feet that brought his attention back up though.

"That's why it doesn't really matter where I am or what I'm doing. Aside from their jobs and my brother they'll forget about me." Sasuke paused in his steps by the dresser as if to stop his thoughts, yet had a look in his eyes that told he had more he wished to say. He then snickered as he shook his head, long bangs swaying before his face as he kept walking toward the window at the far end of the room opposite the door. "I wonder why I bother, but I guess it doesn't make a difference…"

Naruto took weightless steps to the Uchiha, unhurried in his gait. Once beside him he saw the deep, thoughtful stare far beyond the bright window, bringing a bit of understanding to the blond that was harsh in its reality in his sudden realization. He looked down at the small table before them, mostly in order to change the atmosphere that felt so heavy, and spotted a small box.

Running his fingers over the smooth wood surface he gently picked it up. "What's this?"

Only looking over Sasuke watched as the student opened the little box. There was a pause as blue spheres glanced to him questioningly. "It's a music box," he said plainly. "You can have it if you want. It serves no use to me."

For something so tiny it actually had all the needed complicated mechanisms and components needed to create music. Naruto took the miniature handle in his fingertips, holding the square that fit perfectly on his palm. Steadily, he cranked and watched as the studded column started rotating. As the first high pitched notes rang out he became captivated by not only how it worked but the melody itself.

Unique wasn't a good enough word explain it. It wasn't that Naruto hadn't ever seen or heard of a music box before, music was music, but just some things not everyone got to experience. This was one of those things, but at the heart of the whole concept was the beautiful sound flowing from the shiny, moving metal. Bold yet soft, harmonic in its tune and fluid like water. Each note danced in his ears, telling a story, a sad love story perhaps, quietly filling the space between the two boys.

That story felt connected to him, somehow. There was no way to really explain it, he was entranced by its beauty, the untold meaning it had. He turned the handle till the finishing plucks bounced out.

In that short time neither of them had moved. Gradually, as if in a dream, he closed the lid and turned his head. Sasuke met his eyes, looking too as if he'd come from another world, but still appearing distraught with something unidentified. He felt the words on his tongue now, the ones that couldn't come to him before. They had been there- he knew it before but they wouldn't come.

"Sasuke…" His voice was unsure as he tried to distinguish between the weird flurry going on in his mind and what he was even trying to make coherent. "If your parents knew the kind, amazing person you were they'd find a whole new meaning to pride…"

At that Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, a flash in them as his chest rose high, breath hitching. He released the air little by little, his body visually relaxing with it. All the while his face remained firm, stiff as if he'd been insulted instead.

Setting the box down Naruto held that gaze, fascinated with the reaction, searching for whatever reason that had slipped from his mouth and for what the look his tutor was giving him was. What he'd said had been true though, deep down what was left of the considerate, truly caring person he was woke up to the music box and spoke up just then. Just as he was about to open his mouth again hands flew up to grab his face.

In a flash Sasuke closed the short expanse between them, tilting his head with his eyes closed as his lips covered Naruto's. A sharp intake of breath so loud it might have startled someone came from Naruto as his eyes flew open, in his shock separating his mouth and unintentionally deepening the kiss. This only made the boy press harder, rising high on his toes to get full contact.

After a startling second the blond gripped pale wrists and yanked them away, freeing his face that was slightly flushed and gawking in disbelief. "S-Sasuke…! What the hell," he managed to stutter as the male kept pushing and rising up for more. "Stop it- what's wrong with you?"

"Just this once," Sasuke whispered roughly, eyelids hooded, still fighting against the hands that were trying to keep distance.

"Wha- Hey-" Naruto tried to appear mad but it wasn't working, he just kept pressing. Frantic in his attempt to come up with a way to prevent him from trying to kiss him - and the way he was peering at him like that nonetheless- Naruto's knees became weak. This made it easy for Sasuke to fall atop him when he tried to back away. The moment of contact with the floor was short-lived as those lips desperately claimed his again. Tan hands came up to push the light body away.

"Sasuke, stop- What are you-" Naruto rattled on when able to speak, feebly pushing the Uchiha off him enough to try and glare into his eyes.

"It won't be long, just once," Sasuke said breathily, bearing his weight down on the wobbling supporting arms. His voice was hoarse. "You can fuck me raw after this for all I care, just deal with it…"

Then again that mouth crushed to his again. Still Naruto made sounds of protest. However, they were muffled by the soft lips succeeding in taking all the air from his lungs.

No, Sasuke wasn't allowed to, or shouldn't be allowed, to kiss him. He was only permitted to- or got away with it- in those last seconds of heated bodily exchange. To straight out do it was unprecedented. They had no reason too, that wasn't part of their game. Sure they were friends but friends don't kiss, and even if they did satisfy another sexually that's all it was, simple gratification of bodily needs. He'd only allowed it because it was those last moments before release, and he thought nothing of it, he thought it was just the student's reaction. But he was kissing him here and now, without any stimulation to.

Naruto didn't know a lot about how relationships work, so he could only assume that those past desperate kisses had been only- spur of the moment. As well seeing as those said moments could be a bit on the more emotional side, perhaps that's what was happening here. He's distressed. Could something be wrong to lead Sasuke to do such a thing? Because of his parents or even what Naruto said?

An appreciative, stifled groan just barely caught his ears. Then he came to full awareness that what Sasuke was doing felt… oddly incredible. All those before had been brief, vaguely remembered in the heat of the acts, but time had seemed to stop now. The male was flush against him, on the floor, their lips meshing together as Sasuke slanted his head again.

This was completely different. Naruto could feel his heart thump heavily in his chest, tingly warmth rippling over his skin like fire. No, it felt good, something about it felt just- right. He closed his eyes, reeling in the fact, falling into a whole other part of him that was inviting and forgotten. His hands started creeping up from the floor as he became lost in the feeling all itself. Slowly melting like ice in the sun, he touched Sasuke's shoulders, reading himself to press back-

"_Boys_!"

Their eyes flew open, the subtle motions of lips pressing against another stopping. Rigid, they listened as Mikoto continued shouting for them.

"Come out, it's time to eat!"

Faster than it took to fall to the floor Sasuke scrambled up first, his face frantic before his typical passive expression fell back in place as he fixed his rumpled clothes. Naruto followed suit, rising to his feet like his torso weighed more than he could handle. He too brushed off his informal clothes and was faced with the Sasuke's back as they silently walked out of the room.

Nothing about the brief incident was brought up as they came back to Sasuke's room. Sasuke then set to work doing his usual academic duties, though they weren't really needed since neither of them had any work due for awhile. He tended to finish his work early. Naruto thought maybe he should do the same, but fuck, it was the weekend.

When he asked where the bathroom was he was told it was down the hall, past the kitchen, and to the right. Following these general directions he strode calmly to his destination, still admiring the house and its fine beauty. In doing this though, he seemed to bump into a wall. Wait, not a wall, something, someone….

Naruto widened his eyes in mild surprise and came out of his appreciative stupor to only look up into dark eyes. Maybe up was a vague word, he had to arch his neck more than he was used to even being on the tall side himself.

He opened his mouth to excuse himself, but that only ended up in an incoherent mumble falling out. Those eyes were looking down at him so coldly. They were like black ice. The blond student felt a vicious shiver go down his back, so bad it was that it turned his spine into something of an electric rod.

This man standing before him was daunting. Not because of his somewhat beefy size but with the demeaning way he glared at him. He had long, raven hair held back in a low ponytail, and wore clothes just as dark. His skin was practically white, and he had lines under his eyes as though he'd been through years of stress although he looked only about in his twenties.

Naruto finally closed his gaping mouth when he realized these features were familiar. He stood straight in front of the intimidating man and thanked whatever deity watching over him that he didn't have to go to the bathroom too badly or he might've pissed himself a bit just now. With those characteristics, the way he held himself majestically with an accomplished grace and that frigid stare Naruto swore he'd seen before could he be…

Could this be Sasuke's brother?

…


	7. Implosion

**This chapter was very hard to write. There are a lot of very complicated emotions and they are very hard to write and portray. I hope you all understand what's happening so far. Also, some of you might notice from previous chapters the way I write has changed, so I apologize if the story feels different than before. At the same time I'm happy I'm getting so far, I really hope you like this :D. **

**Alright, a good song to listen to near the end of this chapter is Fix You by Coldplay. Fits perfectly.:)**

* * *

**Implosion**

Naruto stood firmly in place, not quite in the sense of being terrified but more so in the way of being unsure. Those deep eyes were still perfectly pinned on him, seemingly trying to burn him, rip his soul apart. For what reason he thought this he didn't know, but the deadly glare was enough to make him ponder that maybe he should be afraid.

"You are?" The man finally spoke, his voice low and baritone, frighteningly as harsh as the questioning way he looked to the slightly shorter male.

"…U-Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto trailed off, the uncertain feeling swarming through him coming out with his name.

"I suspected as much," the man narrowed his sight. He took in the student again. "Seeing as I've heard several things from my brother and now my mother. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." The formality mannerism to family that Naruto still wasn't used to rolled off his tongue easily. Were all families like this?

Not knowing quite what to say, he swallowed thickly and merely nodded.

Itachi's grim expression then intensified, his bulky chest visibly tightening as he searched nervous sapphire eyes. "Sasuke's mentioned you several times, Naruto. He seems to have taken great interest in torturing you."

"He… has?" Naruto cocked his head a bit, genuinely intrigued with this new information.

"Apparently so since you're the only one he's ever invited over." Itachi's voice still held an underlining malice in it that left the blond continuing to hold his ground rather defensively. "However," the older Uchiha spoke up sharply as his vision settled back on the leery tan face piercingly. "I know that there is something going on between you two. I've seen the marks on his neck."

Marks? Naruto's expression then turned to panic. Yes, he did tend to bite, a lot, when he and Sasuke… Shit, then if he knows-

His blatant, expected reaction only further confirmed Itachi's suspicions. He crossed his arms over his broad chest loosely, dominantly. "Hn, surely you are more than just friends then. Though I don't know the details of this you listen closely-"

When the man took a large step forward Naruto found it hard in keeping himself from not taking one back.

"I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself worthy of my precious little brother. Consider yourself lucky, because if you hurt him in any way I'll make sure you'll regret it. I know more about you than you think Uzumaki."

At this Naruto practically jolted in his skin. Aside from that possibly harmful threat, what did he know about him that he didn't? His past, before his adoption, was completely unknown and ridiculed though he knew nothing of it. If he found the truth behind his birth, about his real parents, then maybe he could know what the people of this small town didn't. He could possibly prove them wrong, after all these years of resentment. He licked his lips hesitantly. "Wha-what do you know?"

Now Itachi's eyes twinkled with a bit of satisfaction, his stocky arms coming at ease at his sides. "All you need to worry about is keeping on my good side." He brushed past the boy as he gave a gesture of his hand, "I'll be watching for you."

"Wait!" Naruto turned abruptly, desperate to know what the hell he was talking about. "Tell me what you know!"

Itachi only shook his head dismissively and continued walking with heavy footfalls down the hall to turn the corner to the front door. Naruto hurried after him, intent on knowing more, but once he came around to face the door the man was nowhere in sight. He looked in confusion for all of a few untouchable moments before thumping his fist against the wall.

"What the hell…" He grumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose with his other hand. Leaning against the same corner wall he lulled his head back against it, hard. His vision wondered down the hall in the direction of Sasuke's room. It was just another stab to his unfeeling heart.

Great, now he was confused and rather afraid on top of all the other crap he was dealing with. As he mentally listed each of those things in his head he quickly shook it, tightly closing his eyes to shut off his thoughts. No, he had to keep his cool here; he wasn't home where he can brood away the day in his misery and hate. Though, this latest confrontation was definitely one that will be painful to look over once he could.

xXx

Pulling himself together was really a difficult task. He had to take a few deep breaths before reentering Sasuke's room after finally relieving himself in the bathroom. Turning the knob he strolled in with his usual mask of inert displeasure.

Sasuke was slowly putting his clean laundry away that his mom had given him before she left. He moved unhurriedly, carefully putting each folded garment in its respectful place. In his crouched position before his dresser he paused, glancing over one particular shirt for whatever reason, perhaps to admire the fresh smell. Somehow he appeared fairly… content in what he was doing.

Naruto closed the door behind him without a sound, straining his ears as he heard a hum come from the boy. It was there, a faint little tune, then gone just as quickly. When Sasuke pivoted his body to reach for the last article of clothing in the basket his distracted, thoughtful eyes then noticed another presence. He peered up at the other male through his jagged bangs with that same look of anxiety and edginess rippling over his face. Naruto raised his brows in response, noting the way things changed whenever they were alone.

Stiffly, Sasuke turned his head away and fingered the material in his hands. "Took you awhile," he tried casually, possibly a little more confident in his own home.

"I… bumped into your brother," the blond replied simply, stepping further into the now warmly lit room. The evening was drawing quietly to an end.

"Oh, I see. Did you need to check your pants?"

"No," Naruto snickered at the accuracy of the younger Uchiha knowing how menacing the man was. "I thought you said he didn't live here anymore?"

"He doesn't, he's been visiting lately. He said he was around town or something, whatever." Sasuke patted the pile of garments in the drawer before standing and closing it with his foot. Only then did Naruto notice he'd already changed into something more comfortable for bed, more loosely fitting this time.

The basket was swiftly tossed to him and he caught it easily. As Naruto set it to the floor by the door as signaled by a nod he chewed his lip wondering if he should say anything else about the altercation with the older brother. Contemplating, he watched Sasuke draw the curtains in front of the windows which showcased dark clouds pushing away lighter ones. The barely seen orange sunset made the scene look almost ominous, but it was soon nothing but a faint haze through material.

Blinking Naruto decided he'd let the matter rest, no need letting on something happened. Feeling the weight of his thoughts he sat onto the bed glumly, at a loss of what to do with himself at the moment.

Sasuke looked up from putting his books back in his bag. His eyes darted down, then back, before he straightened gradually. He crept over like a wary stray animal yet feigned confident strides before he plopped himself beside the blond.

"Are… you unhappy here?" Sasuke asked gently, watching the unchanging expression whilst poised awkwardly.

Naruto merely shrugged. "I'm never happy," he started truthfully, "so I'm fine."

There was a long pause where this seemed to be mulled over, as if it could cause disaster. "…Why is that?" Sasuke inquired after some time, sounding nonchalant.

A dark air boiled inside Naruto. His eyes fell, transfixed in the bursting surge in his stomach of fowl memories, his tortured guilty conscious screaming in the casing hiding his agony. A million words built up on his tongue and teeth bit viciously at pink lips. Sasuke tilted closer curiously.

The gush of pain was let out in a shuddery sigh as Naruto leaned back onto his hands, acting it off like nothing happened. "Doesn't matter, it isn't any business that needs to be shared."

When he finally glanced blandly at Sasuke, the boy's raised brows lowered with a scowl. "I was just wondering- don't need to get so uptight."

xXx

Night fell over the Uchiha manor. Although the days have been growing much longer in the warming season today had seemed to fly by. Naruto duly noted this as he crawled into bed beside a tired Sasuke. He himself wasn't all too worn-out, and he already knew he'd be spending sometime laying awake thinking. Not just that, but the actions that tend to take place when he and Sasuke were alone, in bed.

Mikoto had left for work some time after dinner, a very quite dinner Naruto recalled dimly, and seeing as there were no rooms Itachi was definitely gone as well. They were essentially alone, to the fullest, in this large, warm house. Nothing new really, but Naruto hadn't truly wanted that. He'd relied on that fact that they wouldn't be alone because he wanted to refrain from screwing with Sasuke in his own home. For some reason he was growing more aware of what they were doing, yet barely so, and in this it was becoming more… uncomfortable to even think of.

Right now, however, terribly contradicted these forthcoming intentions and drew his mind into confusing realms of what he didn't know. As it so often happened…

Sasuke was somewhat curled up facing the wall the bed was flat against. On his side, Naruto was positioned similarly in the same direction, keenly watching the boy. This seems appropriate though, like he was shielding the smaller male. He saw how stiff he was nonetheless, like a statue. Their suggestive position added to the invisible hanging question among them, the daring few inches of space between them and Sasuke's posterior being the closest part of him appealing. No, it was _tempting_. That was the most perplexing part, the incredible urge to just undo their pants and slam into him right here like this so horrendously hard to refrain from.

In the dark Naruto closed his eyes tightly and forced those thoughts from his head. It was wrong, it was wrong, wrong, _wrong._ He had to repeat this to himself anytime he had a moment to think it over, but in the end he'd always seem to forget this important fact. When he looked back on the many times they willingly, and sometimes not so much on Sasuke's part, fucked around he knew they became absolutely mindless. Was that why he couldn't understand it?

Slowly, Sasuke relaxed beside him, finally drifting into sleep after having been ten minutes. Then was when Naruto too breathed easy. He turned on his back and decided to ignore his worries about his sexual actions. Those brief seconds of bliss were powerful enough to disregard everything else, and obviously _everything._

He suddenly felt very lost. The things he needed to know, to find out, seemed just out of his reach. Itachi had told him that he knew about him, more than he knew. Honestly, how can that be? That encounter was the first time he'd met the man, unless the guy was… watching him. There was no reason to do such a thing though. Naruto never did anything extremely horrible, except if maybe Itachi was keeping an eye on his brother more than implied. Even so, there was also the possibility Itachi was lying.

But still, what if he did know something? That would close so many doors that….

The likelihood of it happening though…

God, was he in _hell_?

Shaking his head Naruto simultaneously sighed and rubbed his face. His eyes felt heavy, but he was still in such a whirl despite the avid attempt to physically rid himself of such torment.

Then something else even more important than anything that had to do even do with today struck him, because it had to do with his only family. Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hadn't called him since he left. Maybe one week wasn't uncommon, but he should have at least heard something from him yesterday the latest. But nothing, he hadn't received anything either, hence why he was here.

With that Naruto quickly got up and went to the corner where his bag lay. He searched through his few necessities to find his phone. His hand gripped the small device and opened it to see whether he missed a call or even a message.

The phone showed only the time and date, no messages.

He stared at it for awhile. It was dropped softly back into the bag and he lumbered back to the bed.

Jiraiya was always hopeless; he couldn't help his bad habits. That's the only thing that would keep him from doing his responsibilities, hell, the man deserved a break every once in awhile right? Sure, so nothing could be wrong…

Naruto made a silent prayer that he was okay.

He then realized he was oddly warm. Glancing over he noticed Sasuke had arched against his body, head placed close on his upper arm. His dark lashes fluttered as his eyelids twitched in his dream.

Slumber then draped over him like soothing hot water when he at last closed his eyes. For a moment, just for the sake of sleep, he let himself become numb, and was grateful that Sasuke was beside him.

A rumble of thunder echoed in the night.

xXx

Naruto stirred to a shuddering crack of lightning. He turned his head and tried he ease back into slumber but a movement of the bed woke him more. Rather annoyed he cracked open his eyes to glare up into the dark. Another flash helped in adjusting to the light and he saw Sasuke sitting up with a concerned look.

"What?" He murmured gruffly.

"It's raining," Sasuke replied gloomily.

"So? There hasn't been a clear day in forever." Naruto turned over and pulled up the covers more. "It's fine by me, I enjoy the rain."

A loud rumble resounded, enough to shake the house a bit. The rain pelted the windows like tiny rocks and a gust of wind made the chimes outside rattle restlessly. A tense second passed before, "It's pretty bad…" Sasuke almost whispered.

Looking back at the boy, Naruto saw the way he stared towards the window, as if entranced. "Don't tell me you're afraid."

"No," the dark eyes didn't move from the flashing window. "I just don't sleep well during bad ones like this."

Sighing, Naruto sat up. Really, it was so early in the morning still. It'd be a few more hours till they needed to get up; he wasn't going to lose sleep over a storm. He pivoted towards the crossed legged student and studied those same orbs that fell unguardedly on him.

Feeling a pang of pity squeeze his chest he put a hand to his shoulder. Sasuke almost instantaneously lay back down onto his pillow as Naruto gave the slightest press, something that was suspected to be a submissive habit now, instinctual. He timidly curled against the blond as the leaner boy kept his arm rested on him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked shakily, closer to the warm chest than before.

"Just go to sleep," Naruto scowled as he tilted his head up and into his own pillow. They both jumped faintly as another crack of thunder splintered through the sky with tremendous aftershock, Sasuke burying his head further in. "I don't want to have to deal with your grumpy ass in the morning…"

It was just that, till an hour or so later he was awoken by his phone this time. He broke from Sasuke's odd, half-embrace and blearily got up to retrieve his cell. Damn, it felt like he just comforted Sasuke so they could both sleep and now this.

"Hello?" He answered irritated, not caring how loud he was as he saw the other boy already rubbing open his eyes.

"_Is this Uzumaki Naruto?"_ A female voice sounded.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"_I'm Ono Yumi from Konoha Hospital. Your father Jiraiya has been in an accident_," she said gently with a practiced underlining of sympathy that made her come off as sad. The nurse continued hurriedly. "_His condition is unknown at the moment, but he has some severe bleeding and trauma. We are currently doing what we can and some surgery might be in order. We thought we should let you know since you are the only relation written down for him and if you wish to come immediately-"_

Naruto stood frozen. After the woman said that Jiraiya was in the hospital and his condition he'd stopped listening. His hand tightened around his phone and his widened eyes caught Sasuke's attention.

"_Sir…?" _The nurse kept calling for him and he finally responded halfheartedly.

"..Y-yes. Thank you." He closed the device with a snap and let it fall limply to the floor.

This alerted Sasuke more, he started getting off of the bed.

A flash of the still rampaging storm lit Naruto's shell-shocked face. He couldn't believe it. No, not Jiraiya… The old man was all he had- he'd done so much for him. Though he wasn't always there and sometimes not very reliable he did what was needed. When he visited he always made Naruto smile, made him feel just better enough to make it through another week alone.

If- If he didn't make it through… What would happen? Who would he have?

It'd be over. He'd have to be adopted again, move, start over… No, no he couldn't handle that! He only wanted Jiraiya. The old perverted man who'd taught him so much, who he could be himself around, the only one he _was_ himself around. Jiraiya…

"Naruto…?" Sasuke came carefully up to him.

"Jiraiya… He's…..he…."

"What about him?" Sasuke crept closer, trying to gauge the other's emotions. "Naruto, what happened?"

He stood behind the motionless boy now. Naruto didn't move whatsoever.

Sasuke reached his hand out to touch a now shaking shoulder, giving more evidence that people tend to make the same mistakes. "Naruto-"

A bubble of rage exploded in Naruto. His always short temper broke the meter this time as he spun around viciously to his companion. However, this time Sasuke made an attempt to stop any lashing out and grabbed his wrists to protect himself.

"Naruto- Naruto wait- calm down-!"

The blond was surprisingly strong though and the other male was easily overpowered. Naruto thought how Sasuke was a problem too, how he wouldn't go away like everyone else no matter how badly he seemed to treat him, and allow all those other things to happen too. "Just- just leave me alone!"

Sasuke was shoved, hitting his back hard on the blunt edge of a table and yelping before coming in contact with the floor. He gave a defeated groan and fruitlessly rubbed the throbbing spot on his back.

Still stunned, Naruto stared down at the weak look he got from beneath dark bangs, dawning on him the things he's already done to the boy and now he just hurt him…

Everything was crashing down on him…

"No… No-"He was more than beside himself, his mind was a frenzy of misguided and mislead rights and wrongs. The room seemed to be closing in on him, suffocating him. He quickly made for the door and heard Sasuke scuffling to his feet.

"Wait damn it-"He grabbed the phone next to him and wobbly stood straight to chase after the distraught tutee.

xXx

Outside it was Mother Nature unleashed. The rain came down in sheets upon sheets, the worst since spring started. Gutters and trenches were already at their capacity but the seamless masses of clouds were relentless. There was nearly a constant roar of thunder and the sky was a strobe light.

Naruto was drenched the instant he made it out the door, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be away from everything, he didn't want to feel the way he does, to feel so lost and hopeless. So he carelessly ran through the frigid rain, his lungs burning as they had to draw in more and more air, his blood rushing to keep him warm, to move his muscles.

To his despair, his thoughts don't cease. They rushed frantically, listing up all that's wrong with his life, counting up all the times he's done wrong and knew it.

There was no denying it, he was senselessly_ using_ Sasuke. He thought how self-centered and terrible he's been but how the student never ceased in being nothing but kind and innocent. Sasuke still helped him even after they got his grades up too but then he'd puzzle him with mixed signals, and that seemed to make things more complicated. Still, what cruel person has he become to use someone who actually meant well?

Then there was how Itachi told him those things, which only left him even more baffled. It ended up reminding him of the way this town treated him, how he couldn't ignore it even though Jiraiya said not to let them get to him, to be strong. The pain of it rippled to the surface over and over.

Now there was the high chance that he was going to lose Jiraiya. He was going to lose the man who raised him, who got the job he has even though it meant being far away just to support them, to make him happy.

And how did he repay him, anyone?

As he ran he saw people rushing inside, yelling things he didn't hear. Cars zoomed in the opposite direction, water splashing up from the tires. Still he just kept running, his clothes clinging to him like a second skin, his hair sticking to his face, all hope crumbling.

After several long, freezing minutes he came to the forest that divided Konoha from its neighboring town. Upon realizing this he collapsed to his knees in the sodden grass, his fists slamming down. This was worse than hell, and it was inside of him.

"_Ughhhhhh," _was all that broke out, an intense guttural groan of anguish that was dragged out into a long sob. But this sob was dry, a feeling like trying to vomit. He wasn't sure whether the water streaming from his eyes was the rain or actual tears.

All there was was hate. Hate for only himself.

There wasn't even himself anymore. He didn't know who he was. He wasn't Naruto anymore, and whoever he's became he didn't want this him to be alive.

The winds picked up, the gales whipping past his ears like he was falling. Naruto raised his head brokenly and glanced behind him to faint footfalls.

Sasuke came jogging up with some effort. Somehow he knew Sasuke's been following him, but he'd hoped he wasn't and that he'd easily be outrun. The teen looked more panicked than worried.

"You idiot!" Sasuke tried to catch his breath. "We need to get out of here! There's-"

However, whatever was about to be said faltered as the thunderous sounds around them became too loud. When Naruto looked up to the sky he finally realized how dark the clouds were, too dark. Then his face mirrored the same horror in those dark eyes as he saw the edge of a swirling vortex. Returning his attention back, he saw Sasuke was being practically blown away by the storm, trying his hardest to stay steady and see by shielding his face with his arms.

A whole new kind of terror washed over him then. His life was in danger. _Sasuke's_ life was in danger.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, setting his core on fire even as the rain pelted them on an uncanny angle. Somehow all sound faded as he rushed forward to grab a pale, cold hand. He pulled the boy with him to a large tree, its trunk wide enough to have two people cover it. Manhandling him, Naruto pushed Sasuke against it and got him down in the fetal position to hide in the huge roots that came out like tentacles. Grey, frightened eyes darted back at him questioningly but met determined, compassionate blue ones.

Unknowingly the tornado roared nearby like an enormous freight train, but all Naruto heard was blood rushing past his ears. Hunched over him, he squeezed Sasuke tighter, pressing them harder against the giant trunk as the whipping winds threatened to pull both them and the tree away. He screwed shut his eyes, feeling only his heart pound against Sasuke's back and feeling another beat in return.

Was this how it was going to end?

The earth's trembling started to fade, as did the jerking movements of the tree's roots. Still the two boys stayed completely motionless, the rain slowing to a steady pour. A mere minute later the storm calmed and nature seemed to slowly return to order.

Naruto looked up.

It couldn't be. The tornado had moved right past them, hadn't even crossed the boundary into Konoha. Like a lot of deadly thunderstorms it was there then disappeared in almost an instant. Weather was so unpredictable.

They shakily got to their feet distraught and dripping wet, seeing the thrown debris the twister had left in its wake. Some miscellaneous things from the surely destroyed houses of the next town over were spotted here and there. There were branches broken and tossed about everywhere. It was true chaos, but Konoha was hardly affected.

And most of all, they were _alive._

Sasuke stepped in front of him and reality fell back into place. He shook his head and suddenly smirked. "I must be a terrible tutor," he started sarcastically, but the lingering shock in his face only showed a mixture of remorse and astonishment. "You just ran out in the direction of a tornado that almost got us thrown into another country…"

He gestured around them looking to the blond as if he were crazy. "And we _survived!"_

Naruto looked to the ground shamefully.

"Naruto," he glanced up to Sasuke's now understanding face. In some way he appeared sad as his gaze lingered on the ground too. "I know what people think of you, I know that you're suffering. It must feel horrible. You must feel like you have no one to go to… but- I'm here, and if I'm here surely that must mean there are other people that would do the same… right? You're not alone…"

"That may be true but," Naruto's voice was low, still unwilling to come forward with his emotions. "That doesn't mean you have the answers I'm looking for."

Sasuke took a few steps closer as the skies continued to clear. His skin seemed to be almost glowing in the misty air around them. Before he knew it the Uchiha was mere inches from him, staring into his soul.

"Life is about finding answers." Sasuke said simply.

This made Naruto's chest contract, his icy demeanor melting away as the sun started to peak out from behind the clouds. The look Sasuke was giving him… It was so familiar. Jiraiya and the old hag had made the same expressions toward him.

When Sasuke's attention moved to the sky he did so too as they saw the whole blue sky for the first time in what felt forever. His vision falling back on the other Naruto watched as the sun filled every droplet on the boy's smooth face.

A small smile graced his flawless, porcelain face.

Then, when those radiant obsidian eyes fell upon him, Naruto thought Sasuke looked truly beautiful.

"I don't care what everyone else says. I think you are what you say you are not what people make you out to be."

The blond was speechless at this point, so touched he was as he reached out to hold Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke…"

It was a staggering feat the moment arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. He paled at the warmth of their damp bodies, the way their torsos fit together nicely as Sasuke was raised on his toes, the way he held him sincerely. Inside he could feel the caked on shell around his heart start to crumble.

"I like you who you are Naruto."

He heard the words but he was too awestruck to respond. Naruto stared beyond them as he slowly collected himself and realized what those looks Sasuke, Jiraiya, and the old hag had given him meant.

They cared.

Only with this physical affirmation did he truly see Sasuke's intentions, all of theirs. He felt tears gathering as his own arms wrapped around the thin boy. His hands then clutched the soaked material of Sasuke's shirt and he lost it then. Now he felt safe enough, after all this time even though he still hadn't said it straight-out, he let Naruto free.

It was so alleviating when he placed his head to Sasuke's shoulder and allowed tears to stream down his face.

He still felt confused, broken, but it was okay. Right now he had someone to cry on, so he let it out, he let go of all his gathered rage and just the tears gush from his eyelids. And all he got in response to his silent crying was a tightening embrace; making him feel reassured that Sasuke wasn't going anywhere.

A well-known jingle sounded and Naruto pulled away to quickly wipe his eyes. Momentarily Sasuke gave a blink then remembered and fished into his pocket. He pulled out the blonde's phone to hand it to him.

"Yes?" Naruto answered unsurely, his spirit sinking when he found out it was the hospital.

_"Uzumaki-san? Yes this is Konoha Hospital again. We just wanted to tell you that your father made it through. He'll need to be in here for a few days though. You're welcome to visit anytime."_

Naruto swallowed thickly. "Really…? Thank you so much." He said goodbye and put his phone in his damp pocket.

"Naruto?"

Overwhelmed with relief all he could do was smile sheepishly. "He…He made it."

Without having to really know everything Sasuke gave another smile himself. He then crossed his arms and tried rubbing away the goosebumps.

"We should get back and change out of these wet clothes." Naruto said thoughtfully, touching the boy's shoulder to lead them off toward the manor.

"Yeah," Sasuke gave a wistful look to those blue eyes before the warm hand disappeared and they walked the sunlit earth back.

xXx

Clothes changed and warmer, Naruto fell tiredly on his back onto Sasuke's bed. It had been a long morning, they were both exhausted. He just didn't want to think anymore or even bask in how good it felt not to be so vengeful towards Sasuke. After all that's what he told himself he'd do when their lives were in danger, he had silently begged for mercy even if he didn't deserve it, that at least Sasuke make it through. The young Uchiha had more of a right to live than he did.

However, it hadn't really taken till now to recognize the shift that had occurred in him. Was it just what Sasuke had said or had it been as simple as that embrace that broke him open? No matter the cause he saw now that holding it in and turning his pain into anger wouldn't help. Sasuke was right, in time he'd find his own answers, and he thought in that time he should make the best of it. That's it, he was just going to leave it as that for now, too tired.

He was half asleep when he felt Sasuke collapse onto the bed as well, more so on him than the mattress. There was a long sigh, but Sasuke didn't move off him. He kept his head right on the left side of the blonde's chest, slightly balled up like last night. Despite this strange invasion of space that he couldn't decide whether he liked or not, Naruto didn't move and let it go as partial laziness.

As he grew warm and comfortable he heard those heavy footsteps that could only be Itachi. Yet by the time they retreated past the door the two boys were already sound asleep.


	8. Revived

**I finally updated! I'm sorry i don't update regularly, like, at all. But I won't abandon anything, so don't worry about that. This took me forever to do for some reason, I have a bad case of plotbunnies spawning in my brain. I don't really like this story all that much either, mostly because my writing has changed so dramaticly since I've started it. I also really need to change the summary because the whole story has been extended for awhile and it doesn't correlate to the summary, or the poem in the beginning for that matter. Ugh.**

**I wonder how much all of you like it? Reviews would help a lot too, I'm in deperare need of encouragement and inspiration. And i mean, don't be afraid to type more than "cute, update" I'm sorry but i really dont like that. Last chapter wasn't even cute, come on people. I'm really trying here :P**

**Also, because of my terrible plotbunnies, i have a new POLL on my PROFILE. So check that out if you want a say in my uncoming stories. Much thanks to all you who read! Loves.**

* * *

Revived

A sudden wealth of humidity washed over the entire town of Konoha. At last it was beginning to feel like a happier spring instead of a constantly-raining hell. And not the nice rain that Naruto liked every once in awhile. It was that continuous, dreary rain that seemed endless and pulled the very life from you kind of rain.

Now, however, the sun was shining from between large white clouds and made the scene of disaster upon the la land look just a bit cheerier, that it could be overcome. There had only been some damage from the tornado in Konoha. Some roofs had been badly ripped up by the harsh winds, including the school, meaning they had tomorrow off. Other than that the only other evidence of the storm was all the thrown about leaves and few fallen trees as well as the debris from the next town over that was partially demolished.

In the hospital there weren't too many people from the storm either. Being as it is, it was probably busier than normal but it wasn't too noticeable. Naruto walked stiffly through the halls and overheard of people that had somehow gotten hit by glass or wood from the strong gales of this early morning. Pondering how all that happened only hours ago he just kept going. Walking with sure steps he looked for room 7.

Once he came to the door he froze for a moment. Only then did he remember Sasuke had been with him the whole walk here. He gave a brief glance back at the boy and in return he got an encouraging little smile. Since when did he get such a kind friend?

Naruto knew he was trying to comfort him because it was going to be hard to see Jiraiya after almost losing him. Feeling lucky to have Sasuke there to seemingly always help, he gave a meek grin before turning the handle to the room.

It wasn't as bad as first thought. Jiraiya appeared alive and well save for the bandages around his head and arms. The man gave a cheery, welcome smirk to the teen as he sauntered slowly in.

"You're…" Words couldn't quite come to him. There wasn't any way to explain the relief that the came neither over him to see the old man alive nor of what he'd just been through. "You're alright…?"

Jiraiya cocked his head to the side a bit as Naruto came stiffly to his bedside. "Hm? Well yeah I _am_ breathing and talking to ya aren't I?"

"Be serious," The blond breathed harshly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Well," he raised a white brow. "I can only guess since the nurse said you hung up the first time she called…"

"Why – why didn't you call?" A deep frown creased between the boys brows, jaw locked in place to keep the tears back. "I haven't heard from you in two weeks- you didn't send me anything… I- then I got that call…and I thought you were at death's door."

Naruto's visible pain made Jiraiya's eyes harden. "I was fine. You shouldn't have assumed that so quickly, I thought you had more faith in you that you wouldn't overreact like that…"

"It's just not that," Naruto had to look away to try and compose himself, but it was hopeless. "You have no idea what I've been going through lately and of all people you know how it is at school and the way people treat me- but… I got that call and I thought I was going to lose you, that'd I'd have to start all over-"

"Naruto-"

"-and I didn't want you to go before I was able to make you proud of me and-"

"_Naruto_," a large hand grasped the boys wrist and pulled him out of his stupor. He waited a moment as those unblinking blue eyes welled up to a breaking point. How could he always hold everything all in? "I'm here."

A second later the boy had his arms around the man, the streams running down his cheeks cool and refreshing to let out. "You're all I have," Naruto whispered shakily. To allow his true heart to be open felt reverberating, now with someone he knew so well was the best time to start.

Giving him a pat on the back Jiraiya grinned as he looked towards the door of the room. "I know. I might be a little absentminded when it comes to you at times but you _are_ important to me."

There was a stifled sob.

"I'm happy your letting it out boy, but don't get me full of snot…"

Naruto chuckled.

From the small window of the door Sasuke's face could just be seen. A wistful smile was set seamlessly on his face. More than assured that Naruto has a heart.

xXx

At last taking a seat in the chair beside the bed Naruto gave a disgruntled look at his guardian. "Alright, tell me where the hell you've been, or _what_ the hell you've been doing, for the past two weeks." He narrowed his eyes before adding, "Old perv…"

Jiraiya tsked loudly. "What, you think I was out having some sort of crazed spree or something?"

A long stare suspended the silence.

"Alright," Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Really though, I had no intentions to leave you high and dry like that. Last week I'd gotten a bit carried away at an office party that left me not only short till I got paid again but unable- or more unwilling- to attempt to make a call. That was a terrible hangover…"

He saw Naruto clench his jaw and hurried to finish his explanation.

"It's a long story how I lost a lot of cash but that's not really the point. When I realized I hadn't contacted you I thought to come and visit you to make up for it. _However, _on my way it started raining and the storm was following me straight into town."

Naruto seemed a little more reasoned. "Hence when you got into the accident?"

"Yeah," he rubbed his eyes a moment. "It's really all a misunderstanding if you look at it, but still it's probably my fault. I really should have called you earlier."

Thinking that over a moment Naruto came to a quick conclusion. "No, it's alright. You were going to make up for it, so I guess that matters." He gave a thoughtful look. "Besides, some things wouldn't have happened if everything else didn't come out the way it did…"

He would've never made the promises he made to himself. The ones he was intent on keeping.

"You have gone through a lot." Dark eyes glanced at the glowing window. It was well past noon. "I should've been more considerate. I realized that you're probably not all too happy with the way things are- but it takes time to turn it around."

Jiraiya reached out a hand and placed it on the one rested on the blonde's knee. "But you need to have more confidence in yourself kid, because we can't do it otherwise, or at least you can't hope to achieve anything either. Do you understand?"

"There's only so much I can do though…"

"No, son… You deserve your love as much as anyone else, even if there are not many people in your life to give it. If you accept yourself, dealing with life will become a lot easier when it's not being juggled with bottled up emotions. I know that's what you've been doing… Since you can't rewrite the past live in the present, have some pride for what's happened- mistakes or not."

Where the hell was old man getting to? Naruto leaned forward, perplexed. "Pride? In what? There's not much to have pride in…"

"I haven't told you yet have I?" Jiraiya looked directly at the teen with a serious expression.

"Do they have you all drugged up?"

"No! Listen- your father, he was actually a great man."

This crashed down on him like a ton of bricks, momentarily leaving his face vacant. "My...father?"

Jiraiya gave a knowing grin. "Yes, you see, he wasn't bad at all. He was an undercover agent, well-known, big, top man, ya know?"

"-No I _don't_ know!" Naruto nearly rose in his chair. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Now calm down, I'm being very serious here. I waited till you were old enough to understand, and I didn't really know everything myself. It took me quite some time to dig up the facts to be sure he was even an agent."

That…was a good point.

"So," he honestly really couldn't believe this. "He was actually…."

"A hero. In a way, yes… What was spread around was supposedly a rumor at first but it worked as a great cover. There's not much else to it, that's all I really know. Whoever started that he was a part of some gang or was in some mafia had it against your father and got it coming later I assume. Karma has its twisted ways."

"Yeah…" A smile tweaked at the corners of his lips.

A deep sigh came from Jiraiya, relieved to have such information off his chest. The effect it would have on the boy could bring only good in the foreseeable future too. "Now that that's out of the way what were you saying before about-"

A nurse poked her head into the room. "Sir? Jiraiya here still needs his rest so I have to ask you to leave and come back later."

Naruto nodded and got up.

"Hey kid, wait, what you were saying before about the way people treat you… Have you gotten into trouble? You better not be fighting again-"

"Huh? No, don't worry about it." He brushed it off, there was no need sharing it if he found a way to handle it himself. Something caught his eye and a sly smirk crawled onto his mouth. Naruto reached over onto the table and quickly took some money from the man's wallet. "I'm just going to take this as early payback, seeing as you were going to do that anyway-"

"Wha- Hey! Wait, I spill everything but you're going to leave even after saying that before?" Jiraiya's incredulous wide eyes were almost comical. It made the blond laugh again.

Standing in the half-open doorway Naruto face remained bright. "I think I'll be fine. I'm just going to- deal with it. Yeah, that's a simple way to put it. See ya later old man."

With that he left the old man in his confused and poorer state.

xXx

He turned and hardly walked a few steps before Sasuke got up from his chair. The boy approached him with a wary look.

A hand slipped into a pocket as he looked down for a moment before finally meeting Naruto's eyes. He was hesitant. "…Is everything alright?"

"Just fine," Naruto beamed. He watched as Sasuke's face slowly relaxed when he smirked at him. After last night, he was going to make things different. With a brief, playful shake of his waist he held up the money in his hand. "How about we go get something to eat? I owe you for letting me stay the weekend."

"Sounds good." Even though his face seemed calm, something about the way Sasuke held himself was almost like he was…nervous.

Nonetheless they went on their way.

Everything felt different now. There was a sense of control in Naruto, the emotional toll of the past few weeks having matured him. The shift that had occurred in him altered his mindset. Now he was determined to make things right, no more sulking, no more hate. He was going to _try._

The weather was truly lovely. He took a deep breath and let the sun warm his face.

Yes, this was really a great chance to start over. He didn't really know why or why now, but as the saying goes: now or never.

Their time eating out had gone by smoothly. Every time Sasuke let loose a little smile it made him feel more and more at ease. It was reassuring that no permanent damage was done to the boy from his previous warped mind. They actually chatted the whole time, talking of school and the tornado. During this time they teased another, something that was done more seriously and resentfully before but was now more of a friendly gesture.

As they walked back to the Uchiha manor Naruto found himself laughing at how easy it was to embarrass Sasuke. After having shut himself out for so long it felt so good to just laugh at such a thing. He watched Sasuke as he too gave a chuckle before smirking and returning his vision ahead of them.

Unbelievable. He really did have a friend. The thought by itself made his heart surge with joy. Thus far he hadn't treated the boy very well, but he'd stuck by him even so. Though there was the still regret weighing on his shoulders along with not knowing what exactly the Uchiha thought, he would stick to his own pledge to make things different between them. If Sasuke could treat him so kindly even after what he'd done surely he could return the favor. Now more than ever since he now knows Sasuke is definitely his first friend.

And if it meant seeing the boy content and smiling, he'd stand by his oath indubitably.

Once bringing up that he'd be going home today, Naruto remembered he needed food at his house. In so, they decided to stop at the grocery store first before returning.

Shopping was a nice little affair. Naruto even pressured Sasuke into eating a sample of a sweet tart. He'd mocked the boy the rest of the time about the face Sasuke'd made digesting the thing.

As they left the store with two, full bags in hand, spirits were high. Perhaps this will work out even if they hadn't talked it through. Sasuke sure seemed just fine about their whole previous issue.

That would be wonderful. He didn't want that to ever come up again. Hopefully it'll just become nothing but part of the past.

Leaving those thoughts behind, for now Naruto will do just what he needs to and what he has in mind. He'll do well in school, make Jiraiya proud, as well as make up for what he's done to Sasuke and stick with him just as he had with him. Also, when the old man gets out of the hospital he'd get more information about his parents.

There, that was his plan.

Knowing about his father gave him such closure. It made him feel less like wouldn't be able to make up for something he didn't do. Instead of shame, he felt pride. Still, the rest of the town didn't know the truth, but who cares? He didn't have to prove _anything_ to them. As long as he'd had the people closest to him he'd ignore them. Let them think what they want. Naruto didn't need their approval to be happy.

Naruto told Sasuke just that too, and all about his father. The boy readily agreed while, after about an hour of walking around, the Uchiha manor finally came in to view.

"I'd keep it to myself too," the brunet nodded as he opened the large gate. "People as narrow-minded and ignorant as to judge someone like that don't deserve the truth."

Naruto smiled.

Yes, this was the beginning of something new.

xXx

Coming out of Sasuke's room with Naruto's things in tow, the two boys walked down the hall to the front door.

Holding his heavy duffel bag on his shoulder the blond turned toward the other with a bit of concern in his voice. "Hey, you don't have to carry my other bags for me. I can manage."

"Its fine, I want to help." Sasuke shifted the rather over-filled bags in his hand. He then gave a crooked smirk. "I don't get out of the house that much, so I really don't mind."

Almost sighing at the never-ending kindness the Uchiha showed, Naruto stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, I don't thank you enough for the things you do."

In response Sasuke gave him a strange look but before anything was said or done another presence was felt. Someone walked into the room and both of them turned to see who.

It wasn't anyone Naruto saw before. The man was of normal stature and had dark brown hair that came down to just brush his shoulders. He stared at them intensely with dark narrow eyes. His whole body appeared stiff, and his eyes, which were underlined with winkles that showed his age, were as hard as stone. Yet the gaze casted on them was like that of ice.

Better yet, the man held a deep scowl in place. It looked permanent.

Naruto could already tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Father," Sasuke turned out of Naruto's hand. "I didn't know you were home."

Glancing at him Naruto saw the frown between Sasuke's brows. His voice didn't sound all too happy either, if the way he'd tensed under his hand before was any indication…

"I'm visiting only to pick up a few things before we make a final decision." His voice was deep, listless, and perhaps even merciless as he looked toward the blond. "What is _he_ doing here?"

What the hell? Not only did he act like he knew who he was, but acted like Naruto wasn't even in the same room!

Putting the burdening bags down rather shakily, Sasuke stood straight as his eyes darted towards the floor more than his father. "I've been studying with him." His voice got even quieter before he mumbled, "He's my friend."

The man merely sneered. "What?" He raised his head, looking down on his son. "Now I know you'll be nothing like your brother. He'd never disgrace our reputation like this, whatever's left of it seeing as he let his own potential go to waste."

Naruto bit his lip. Being his friend made him a disgrace? That was the coldest thing he'd ever heard. He suddenly felt sorry for Sasuke. That was aside from his hurt from the belittling words, but by now he was used of being shunned.

Sasuke, however, seemed to pick up some courage after the insult. His words still trembled with fear nonetheless. "There's nothing wrong with Naruto. I thought you wanted me to be more social."

"That may be true," his father crossed his arms, a fire rising in his eyes. "That's your mother though. Instead of running around with charity-cases you should be doing more productive things that will prepare you for the real world."

A shadow casted over Sasuke's face as he his head lowered a bit. Naruto could sense the defeat, the misery, in the poor student. He himself was again defiantly offended, but not as angry as he was that the man would be so cruel. There was something bubbling in his stomach that he'd never felt before.

"You don't have the right to say that about Naruto. You don't know him." Sasuke's voice was bitter, bitterer than Naruto ever heard before. It sent a shockwave through him that the boy was still sticking up for him.

His father didn't take to kindly to his kin's honestly though. "I know more than you think, but clearly I have already been away from home too long. It seems you yourself still don't know your place, _Sasuke._" Those eyes looked aimed to kill as the older Uchiha's voice rose. "I've worked hard to reach where we are, I don't want you ruining it by wasting our good name."

"I don' care what you want," Naruto could've sworn he heard Sasuke growl that, quietly at that, but there was suddenly movement.

Without reservation Sasuke's father backhanded him, hard.

Naruto stared in disbelief. He clenched his teeth at how this was all taking place as if he weren't present. It was incredibly hard not to lunge at the man and break his arms.

"How dare you disobey me again," the man ground out. Mikoto was behind him now, worry evident on her pretty face.

"Fugaku," she warned timidly, wringing her fingers in nervousness.

"Hush dear," Fugaku shot back, still looming over Sasuke. "Our _son_ still doesn't understand that in this family we strive for nothing below average and that when under my roof he must abide by my rules. Yet he still talks back to me!"

Fugaku gestured at Naruto while looking at his wife. "Have you known of this humiliation as well? Unbelievable, he should know better."

There seemed to be tears of embarrassment and shame gathering in Sasuke's downcast eyes. He stopped rubbing his sore cheek to glare at his father. "Please, just leave me alone," was whispered.

"You are pathetic. Itachi never acted this way."

"I'm not Itachi and I don't ever plan to be anything like him!"

"Watch yourself child!" Fugaku raged. "You should be grateful of the riches we hold! I should punish you for being so defiant!"

"Fugaku, please!" Mikoto pleaded as he stepped forward again to strike.

When the man was about to lash out again Naruto stepped between him and his son in an unseen instant. He received a look of naked shock on all their faces.

Naruto had enough. He just couldn't stand to the side and watch anymore.

"Sasuke doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Maybe he'd respect you more if you treated him like an actual father should. The way I see it, he's a better person than you to stand up for himself."

Silence.

Fugaku straightened up. That fire blazed red-hot in his eyes now. "Get out of my house."

Deciding not to intervene more than necessary he picked up his bags and left with a scoff at the glowering older man. Naruto could still feel his blood rushing as he strolled down the walkway toward the gate. That had been terrible. No one like Sasuke should be abused like that. Shame, worry, and anger mixed and mingled like a wiry energy all throughout him, consuming his thoughts.

When he opened the large gate he heard the front door slam. He stopped and looked to see Sasuke jogging up to him.

"Sasuke?" He asked warily.

The boy simply took his grocery bags. "I said I'd help you bring your stuff home."

"But-"

"Don't worry," Sasuke actually gave him a little grin, his cheek still pink. Naruto then admired how strong Sasuke could be. The boy had been definitely fearful of his father, but still acted as if it was nothing. "Just forget about it, I deal with that all the time."

"Sasuke," they started walking. "How long… has he been like that?"

"…Since Itachi left." This was sighed.

Naruto took that into consideration and stored that away in his mind, then decided to edge away from the subject. "I don't think I'll be welcomed in your house after this."

Cocking his head at him, the brunet gave him a meek smirk. "It'll be fine as long he's not there," he reassured.

Their trip to the blonde's house went well, the sun casting warm rays down on them. They stuck around the small apartment till the sun fell well below the tree line. When the young Uchiha left almost reluctantly, hopes were still moderately high.

As the three-day weekend ended at last Naruto reflected on how it seemed to last forever. A lot had happened, and even more had changed. School was tomorrow, back to the daily routine of things. He wondered tiredly what it was going to be like now that he's come to terms with himself. In all honesty, letting go of his grudges made him feel almost more lucid, somehow he felt like he was just thinking clearer, and now that he was he was beginning to see things a lot more differently.

The odd ways of Sasuke hadn't bypassed him this time. There was something strange that seemed to be lurking behind the boy's eyes, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Hopefully in the upcoming days and if things went well he'll become accustom to this new optimistic resolve.

xXx

The following days following Naruto's revision further instilled a renewed sense of self.

They went to school. Like usual they still went to Naruto's house after, once in a while stopping by a restaurant instead. They talked more since he wasn't trying to shy away from it, though he'd do most of the talking. He found Sasuke was a pretty interesting person when he wanted to be, almost mysterious. The boy would give off little bits and pieces of himself without doing it directly. Then he'd give him these sly, knowing smirks sometimes that almost made the blond fidget. It was a nice feeling, getting to really know the Uchiha.

School wasn't so hard anymore now that he paid _some_ attention, and even if he didn't he'd have Sasuke to help him get through homework. Naruto avoided the bullies completely now, walking away from the first sight of them. He wasn't ever going there again.

At school he also noticed that Sasuke didn't talk to anyone else. Come to think of it, he's never even seen him with anyone else. Did he not have any other friends either? This puzzled Naruto to some degree. How could that be when Sasuke's so popular amongst everyone and is the epitome of perfection? He realized the other boy was just as alone as he was family or not. His first taste of empathy wove into his soul at the revelation. Unknowingly this connected them in ways he did not know about.

It was almost ironic. Everyone coos over Sasuke for being so great and handsome when all they see is his looks and money whereas he just ignores them. Naruto's situation had been the same in a sense but he was the one being rejected amongst people. He associated how everyone's view on things was totally different than how things really were. Such ignorance, if only he could change it all. Perhaps one day he can.

"Naruto?" A voice called him. Blinking Naruto pulled his intense gaze from the bright blue sky to dark grey eyes. He was sprawled out on the grass in Sasuke's front yard, since his father was now gone, and were trying to study vocabulary for an upcoming test. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him. "You need to stop spacing out on me."

"Sorry," the blond blurted. The other merely sighed and closed his book from where he sat next to him.

Sasuke looked at him for what felt like a long time before speaking. "Hey, spring break's coming up soon and there's this camping trip for gym my parents want me to go to. It'll last the whole week we're off, and I don't really want to go alone so…" He bent forward, peering into the tanner boys face. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me…"

Naruto thought it over for all but a few seconds. The hope in Sasuke's eyes was too hard to resist. It didn't sound too bad anyhow. "Sure."

Those incredibly dark and pretty irises lit up. "Really?" He leaned closer, almost too close. The blond could nearly see himself in those eyes, never had he seen them so bright.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." If he let him go alone that'd mean he'd be alone too. Somehow, that sounded more terrible than it should.

"Okay," Sasuke glanced away and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. He sat where he was for a moment before noticing how close they were and straightened back up.

Naruto saw how he was blushing when he looked the other way, but what he didn't see was the incredibly uncharacteristic happy smile set in place.


End file.
